


Everyday Heroes

by BoneStudio



Series: Everyday Heroes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Polyglot Jesse McCree, Snippets, Tagging People As They Are Mentioned, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneStudio/pseuds/BoneStudio
Summary: Overwatch agents have survived attempts on their lives by assassins, hired mercenaries, terrorists and (occasionally) their fellow agents. Surely, they can survive raising their children.Right?





	1. Good Morning, Shingen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji reflects over the trials he and Hanzo faced, and what has come from their reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that any words that are in a different language have a in-fic translation. 
> 
> **Those on desktop/laptop** will be able to view it by hovering over the words.
> 
>  **Those on mobile/tablet** will not be able to do so because of the HTML. 
> 
> Please take note of the chapter note at the bottom for additional translation, etc.

After all of the turmoil and hardships that befell them, Genji never believed that he’d see the day that his brother became the man that he is now. A man who could laugh until he was breathless and wear a smile that reached his eyes. Even now as Hanzo was laughing along with the others after Reinhardt finished another one of his embellished tales, Genji couldn’t fathom that he was living in this moment. His brother who grew from being the stern and stoic-faced heir to a withered hollowed shell seeking redemption and now --

“Uncle,” a soft voice called bringing him back to reality. “Are you okay?”

There were many changes that came over the years. Jesse McCree settled down together and started a family, and the little boy standing behind him with sleep-glazed eyes was born. Shingen was the spitting image of Hanzo and if not for the brown irises with small flecks of gold, he would’ve believed his brother had become a child again. There were a few notable differences as Shingen’s hair was fluffier than Hanzo’s, a fact that Genji took advantage of as he ruffled the boy’s hair. He chuckled as his nephew scrunched his nose and gave him a little smile, tilting his head back to allow him access to the front of his hair.

“I am well, little one, you are up rather early though.”

“Opa’s story woke me up.”

Genji swept his nephew in his arms and lifted him up, the boy melting into his embrace and wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his cheek against the hollow of Genji’s neck. Another difference between him and Hanzo, Shingen was cuddlier by far and easy to hug. He couldn’t imagine hugging a younger Hanzo like this, knowing full well that his brother might’ve pushed him away or stubbornly glanced off while trying to ignore the obvious sign of affection.

_A sure sign that they’re being raised differently._

“Oi Hanzo,” Genji called over his shoulder. “A little dragon is awake.”

The conversation died down and everyone’s gaze shifted as Genji proudly marched through the doorway with Shingen in hand. The little boy pulled away from him, rubbing his eyes with one hand and giving a wave to the others. He cut quite a picture with his hair askew and eyes half-lidded, holding himself upright with one hand on Genji’s shoulder and sleepily waving with the other.

“Good morning, mein enkel!” Reinhardt’s booming voice could be heard despite him being on the other side of the room. The larger man making quick strides to them, ruffling Shingen’s hair and giving him a grin that could’ve rivaled the sun. Shingen huffed as a lock of hair fell in his face and blew lightly so it’d move out of his line of sight. He tapped Genji’s shoulder and the cyborg set his nephew down so he could go and take his seat at the table, nearest to his father.

“Morning love,” Lena called as he passed. Shingen gave her a little smile and a quick hug.  

“What’s up, little dragon?” Lucio chimed in. The two exchanged fist bumps and a little handshake that Genji wasn’t sure that he followed exactly. Somewhere along the line, they made a noise like an explosion and laughed before Shingen moved on. But once he came to Hanzo’s side and climbed into his chair, Genji could see how the arduous challenges paid off. Hanzo’s gaze softened and he waited until Shingen climbed into his own chair and looked up at him to speak.

“Ohayou gozai masu, watashino chiisana taiyou.” 

Conversation resumed around them but Genji couldn’t tear his gaze away as Hanzo patted Shingen’s hair and talked to him quietly. Yes, he and Hanzo went through many things to be where they were now, but it was worth it in the end.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Opa** \- grandpa  
>  **mein enkel** \- my grandson  
>  **Ohayou gozai masu, watashino chiisana taiyou.** \- Good morning, little sun.


	2. One Thing

The years that passed since the archer’s arrival to Watchpoint were filled with laughter, arguments, confusion and relief. It wasn’t always sunshine and roses. There were some moments where Jesse was sure that they’d all fall apart and their ragtag group of vigilantes and outlaws would turn in on itself. However, things had a way of righting themselves and with a bit of give and take, new discoveries were made. For instance, Jesse was sure that there were few things in the world that could top waking up to Hanzo. He’d been around the world multiple times for business and pleasure but he’d drop it all if it meant running home to a warm bed and Hanzo Shimada.

To be fair, he knew how odd that would sound to anyone else. Hanzo hadn’t been the warmest man in the earliest stage of their relationship. Fire and ice, he was cold in his glares and his presence, but his words carried a fire and passion that burned Jesse one too many times. That tongue which spoke many sweet words into his ear before the sun rose over the cliffside had also repeated many apologies once the weight of his actions set in. A weight that kept Hanzo’s shoulders pulled back and his head held high as he tried to brave the world alone.

Looking back on it, those were the moments where Jesse couldn’t decide whether he loved Hanzo’s resolve or hated his stubbornness. So he chose the middle road and made a place where the archer could put his troubles aside when it got to be too much for his shoulders to carry. He waited, even after they butted heads and separated in fear of saying things they would regret. Jesse knew of his demons and fought them everyday, and there were no pretty words he could say that would take Hanzo’s away. They were both fighting their own battles and when they grew tired and needed to rest, home and their warm bed was the first place to go. 

Jesse smiled a little as he tucked his arm around Hanzo. It was getting later in the day but the archer slept in and who was he to stop Hanzo from letting loose once in awhile. Looking down at his head, Jesse smiled as Hanzo rubbed his cheek against his chest, grumbling something or another about moving. It would only take a few minutes for him to fall back into sleep at this rate. Their bed was warm and cozy, Hanzo was tangled in his embrace with even breaths and a soft expression that made Jesse’s heart melt. Honestly, there was nothing that could’ve made this moment any better. 

A little knock resounded against their bedroom door and Jesse tilted his head to look at it. After they became a family unit, Winston saw it fit to move them into a larger area where they’d have a bit of privacy away from more innocent eyes. And there was only two other people who shared the unit with them. The knock sounded again and tore Jesse away from his thoughts as Hanzo stirred, slowly sitting up with a loud yawn. 

“Come in,” he grumbled and fell to the side, smushing his cheek against the pillow left abandoned on the other half of the bed.

The door opened and a little boy with chestnut brown hair poked his head through the opening. He looked just like Jesse did when he was a child, save for his dark eyes that reminded the cowboy every bit of Hanzo. Jesse raised his hand and gave a little wave which must’ve been all the assurance the boy needed. He slowly tip-toed in and pressed a finger to his lips. Jesse raised a brow and watched him as he slowly crept over to the other side of the bed. 

Well, this had to be interesting.

Jesse sat up on the elbow of his flesh arm to watch as the boy successfully managed to creep his way to Hanzo’s side of the bed. Their eyes met and the boy put his fingers to his lips in another shushing motion, using his other hand’s index finger to carefully try and boop Hanzo’s nose. It might’ve worked and Jesse was almost certain that he’d get away with it too if not for the way that Hanzo surged up like a mighty wave and wrapped his arm around the child’s torso, dragging him underneath the blanket. 

“So you thought you had me, little cub?” Hanzo said in a sleep-laden voice that only served to broaden Jesse’s smile. The child on the other hand stared in mock horror as Hanzo poked his sides. “Well now, you have been caught!” The pokes turned into tickles and the room was soon filled with laughter. 

“Pa!” The boy called out in-between giggles. “Help!”

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. 

“No can do Gabe,” he replied.

His son’s cries of betrayal were drowned out by laughter until he made one last plea for help.

“Shingen! Help me!”

Jesse glanced over his shoulder, noticing the dark-haired boy standing in the doorway looking conflicted between trying and ending up in the same predicament as his brother or leaving him to his fate. The former must’ve won because the next thing Jesse knew, Hanzo had two arms full of laughing children trying to squirm their way out of a ticklish fate. 

It was a sight to behold.

Hanzo with his hair down, eyes crinkled at the corners, rumbling laughter as he pressed a kiss to their sons’s faces. The two of them breathless and laughing while they talked to their father about what their plans were for the day. An almost heavenly glow cast by the morning light enveloping the trio.

There weren’t many things that could top waking up next to Hanzo. But, he might’ve found one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came as a bit of a surprise for me. I was up early in the morning and thinking about what I wanted to write next but I wasn’t sure about what direction I wanted to take it in. This chapter was basically supposed to introduce the second McCree-Shimada child along with showing how Hanzo interacts with his children and some of the early morning shenanigans they get up to. What I liked the most about this is that Jesse doesn’t have to be the center focus of Hanzo’s attention. He just likes to be close to him and he likes to watch him as he interacts with their kids because it shows how much he’s changed.
> 
> Also, he realizes that the two of them have a long way to go. They have their own faults and their flaws and they’re working through it. But even when they don’t see eye to eye or they have issues, they have a place where they can come back to and be safe because they built it together. 
> 
> Moving on from that, we have the McCree-Shimada children, the first being Shingen who was introduced in the previous chapter and the second who was referred to as Gabe. These chapters may not go in chronological order but they’ll be interrelated with one another in different ways. I’ll make sure to leave notes so that you will be able to discern where these drabbles and chapters lie in the Everyday Heroes universe. 
> 
> There will be more about the McCree-Shimada children in later chapters along with the others in the Overwatch cast, but for those who aren’t curious about the McCree-Shimada children, feel free to skip the rest of this note. 
> 
> I mentioned Gabe as “the child”/”the boy” because I wanted his name to come as somewhat of a surprise to you. 
> 
> Shingen is the oldest child of Hanzo and McCree while Gabe is the second, their ages being 9 and 6 respectively. As stated in the previous chapter, Shingen takes after Hanzo and has most of his features aside from brown eyes with gold undertones. Gabe takes after Jesse, having his hair and his skin tone but Hanzo’s dark eyes. 
> 
> As I go along, I’ll be developing the two and if anyone has any headcanons or anything they’d think would happen, feel free to share! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments and I’ll see you later.


	3. Udon and Soba and Gabriel, oh my!

Gabriel shifted in his seat for the umpteenth time that afternoon and resisted the urge to sigh. Bastion’s garden was usually the place where he’d run and play with his brother. The flowers were really pretty and Ganymede always sang the nicest songs when they laid down to take a break. However, Bastion was gone on a mission with his papa and Shingen was busy cooking with their Uncle Genji. That left Gabriel without a brother to play with or a papa to climb over which meant that he was going to be bored for quite some time. While he’d been racking his brain for any game to play that wouldn’t end up with him in trouble, his dad found him hunched over and ushered him out into Bastion’s garden.

It was an awesome idea to begin with. His dad was one of the strongest and fastest people that he knew, and he knew a _lot_ of people. The possibilities were practically endless. They could go to the mountain top and look at the skyline or practice with Stormbow. They could even prank some of the others that were on base. Gabriel almost cackled at the thought of finally getting back at his Nana or Grandpa Gabe and Jack. She was the master of pranks and always seemed to have the upperhand. With his dad on his side, there was absolutely no way he could lose.

But to reiterate, it was an awesome idea to _begin_ with.

Gabriel hadn’t checked the time when he went off with Hanzo. If he did, he would have remembered that his dad usually used the afternoon to meditate. Meditation seemed cool in practice but sitting still and doing nothing but breathing and listening wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world. His uncle Genji told him that meditation was a great way for the Shimada to connect with their dragons and important to solidifying their bonds. All of that sounded nice but he wasn’t a Shimada, not entirely anyway, he was a Shimada- _McCree_ and if anyone needed to connect with dragons then it was his brother. However, Gabriel wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to spend the afternoon with Hanzo.

His parents were usually busy with missions and sometimes it was hard to have them both in the same place at one time. And when they were together, sometimes they were so mushy that it was hard to look at them. It was nice to know that they loved each other but did they have to kiss in front of him? Gabriel shuddered and opened one of his eyes to peek at his dad. He knew that meditation required both eyes closed but since his dad had his eyes closed, then he wouldn’t be breaking any rules unless he saw that he had one eye open. His dad looked so peaceful and if it wasn’t for the rise and fall of his shoulders, Gabriel would be certain that he fell asleep.

They were sitting with their legs crossed in a position that his teacher called “criss-cross applesauce”. When he told his dad and uncle that one afternoon, they stared at him as if he had two heads. Honestly, adults didn’t know even half of the things that kids did. But Gabriel’s legs were starting to ache and he slowly uncrossed them and stretched them out, sitting back and using his hands to keep him upright. His dad didn’t move and he took that as his cue to open up his other eye and look up at the sky. The brim of his hat nearly covered his vision and he pushed it up with his finger, the same way that he saw his papa do it.

A breeze passed them by and ruffled his dad’s sash making it dance in the wind. Gabriel thought it was a pretty goldish-yellow color. His dad always tied his hair up with it and hated it when people took it away from him. Though, he didn’t seem to hate it when his papa or uncle took the ribbon. Or that one time where Shingen dressed up as him for Halloween and had to tie up his hair. Gabriel took his hat off his head and settled it in his lap, smiling at his own sash. It was red and gold like his papa’s serape and matched the red bandana he wore around his neck. He didn’t always wear his hat, but when he did, his dad would smile and say he looked just like his papa.

While Gabriel smiled at his hat and enjoyed the nice breeze, the tattoo on Hanzo’s arm rippled once and then twice. The older man shifted his position and Gabriel glanced up as his dad sighed. It was the first noise he made since they came to the garden and punctuated the arrival of two of Gabriel’s most three beloved spirits of all time.

Soba and Udon twisted around one another and brushed past his dad’s sash. They twisted around one another and then pulled free, basking in the warmth of the sun as much as spirits could, he assumed. Gabriel grinned and opened his mouth to call out to them only to pause and give his dad a tentative glance. They were still supposed to be meditating but it wouldn’t hurt to take a little break.

Gabriel grinned and set his hat on top of his head, waving his hands to get the dragons’s attention. Their eyes focused on him as he stood up and carefully stepped away from Hanzo, he motioned for them to follow.

**X X X**

When Hanzo opened his eyes, he sighed with a little smile. Meditation always had a way of letting him clear his head. But as he looked to his side to address Gabriel, there was only the imprint the boy left from sitting in one spot for so long. Hanzo furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder as he heard laughter. Gabriel was hanging upside down from one of the low-hanging tree branches and trying to catch Soba and Udon with his hat as a net. The spirits twisted and danced out of his reach but Gabriel swung his body a little to close the distance.

It wasn’t until he swung a little too far and nearly fell off the branch did Hanzo dart forward, catching him in his arms. His son’s eyes were squeezed shut but one opened and then the other did as well. At least he had the gall to look sheepish as he scratched the back of his head and nervously smiled. Hanzo sighed and set him down, checking him over to make sure there weren’t any scratches or bruises.

“Perhaps we should take a break,” Hanzo said after his assessment was done. “Were you playing a game?”

“Uh-huh,” Gabriel replied. “I’m trying to catch Soba and Udon, they took my sash.”

True to his words, the spirits were lazily twisting through the air with the red and gold fabric being passed between them. Soba took the sash and flew over Gabriel’s head, the sash hanging just in reach but when he reached for it, the dragon flew out of his reach. Hanzo pursed his lips and hummed. It didn’t seem fair to have Gabriel taking on two spirits at once. And by the way Gabriel was shaking his fist and seething, he was sure that his son was close to swearing eternal vengeance on the dragons.

“Well then, why don’t we try to catch them?”

The next thing Gabriel knew, he was being lifted up onto broad shoulders and had to put his arms on top of his dad’s head to stay upright. Once the momentary lapse of shock passed, Gabriel was left speechless at how much he could see and the dragons looked stricken that he was that much closer to them.

“Awesome! We’re coming for you!” Gabriel yelled.

Hanzo sighed. The things he did for his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, this chapter was supposed to be two parts but this half grew to the point where it might as well have been considered it's own chapter. 
> 
> Anyway! This was entirely centered around the youngest Shimada-McCree child, Gabriel. He's only six years old, not that tall, but he has big thoughts and big plans for the world around him. I wanted to center this chapter on Gabriel because I wanted to flesh out more of who he is as a person. He's energetic and thoughtful, hates to be alone, and he loves his dad enough to just try and sit still with him for the afternoon. There was a little snippet of McHanzo and a reference to Jesse along with a hint of Genji and the other Shimada-McCree child, Shingen, which means that there will be a second part to this particular chapter in the near future. 
> 
> As always, leave comments and kudos and I'll see you guys later!


	4. Good Night, Jesse

Without the other agents moving around or the occasional explosion and loud fits of laughter, the Watchpoint was eerily silent. Jesse could hear the sounds of furniture settling and bugs chirping away reminding him that it was late. However, he didn’t dare tear his gaze away from the sleeping child snoozing away in the crib next to his rocking chair.

His eyelids felt heavy and his body was wound up tight as he glared at every suspicious shadow as if waiting for something to pop out. He sighed and rested his back against the cushioned chair, glancing over at the sleeping infant, a weary smile forming.

A dark blue blanket with pictures of storm clouds and thunderbolts was tucked around the infant’s body. He was surrounded by toys, many of them sitting outside of the crib lest they take up more space than need be. 

His dark hair was a sharp contrast to warm olive skin, a light red flush to his cheeks, which reminded Jesse of someone else. He smiled a little and stood up from the chair, careful to not let it hit the wall. Taking slow steps, he reached down to brush his fingertips against the child’s forehead.

“You’re sleepin’ sound, eh Shingen?”

The child didn’t respond but he didn’t stir either which gave Jesse all the answer he needed. Settling his arms on the railing, he listened to the sound of the night time and his son’s breathing.

“He won’t disappear if you take your eyes off him.”

Jesse’s heart nearly leapt in his chest as he whirled around, hand moving to where Peacekeeper would’ve been only to remember that he left it in his bedroom. Which was the same place where he left _Hanzo_.

Said man was standing in all his glory, arms crossed and one eyebrow arched as he waited for the recognition to set in. Jesse sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down as Hanzo closed the distance between them.

“What is bothering you, Jesse?”

That was a loaded question if he’d ever heard one. There were a million answers he could’ve said but when he looked into those dark eyes, all of the lies and dances seemed to fall short. The worry and concern in those eyes made his tongue feel heavier.

So he said what was on his mind. 

“The kid is little, Han.”

Hanzo’s quirked brow returned and he glanced between the sleeping babe and Jesse’s face. After a beat, Hanzo responded.

“Well, he is a baby.”

“No, I mean.. What if something happens to him and one of us ain’t around?”

Jesse shook his head and sighed, raising his hands to rub at his eyes. He’d been awake for far too long but the idea of leaving his son alone was maddening. 

“How’s he gonna defend himself or..”

Hanzo sighed and Jesse flinched at the sound. A mixture of exasperation and fondness as the archer settled his hands on the cowboy’s shoulders, making him straighten up and look at him directly. 

“Jesse, listen to me. We live in a secure facility surrounded by at least five or six highly trained individuals at all times, who also have a vested interest in watching this child grow up. Having him come to harm by any other’s hand would be the last thing to occur.”

For someone who didn’t trust or interact with those  _ highly trained individuals  _ much in the beginning, Hanzo was putting a lot of faith in them. They were talking about the welfare of their son. Their firstborn infant child who couldn’t be under their constant care and supervision as it was. 

However as Jesse searched Hanzo’s eyes for any hesitance or uncertainty, he only found determination and care. The tension in his shoulder’s lessened and his head bobbed with understanding before coming to rest on Hanzo’s shoulder.

“Heh, guess you’re right, pumpkin.”

“Again with the foods?”

Jesse could practically hear Hanzo’s eyes rolling. 

“Sorry, meant darlin’.”

“Better.”

Jesse yawned and slowly pulled away from Hanzo, glancing over his shoulder and smiling a little. Despite what was going on around him, Shingen was sleeping like he didn’t have a care in the world. It was admirable and endearing if Jesse was going to be honest.

“If it was up to me, I’d set up a little cot right underneath his crib and sleep there in case he needed me.”

“I already did that. He is a deep sleeper.”

Jesse’s train of thought came to a screeching halt and he turned his gaze to Hanzo. The other man was standing there with a look that said: “So what?”.

“Wait, you did what?”

“Remember when I came home from a mission late, I spent the night in here with him.”

Yes, Jesse distinctly remembered that. It was one of the nights that he spent without Hanzo by his side and although they were joined at the hip, he did like his husband’s company. Thinking back on it now, Hanzo looked refreshed when appearing in the kitchen that same morning, holding their son with a soft smile. Jesse thought that he’d simply stopped at their room first upon returning that morning. But he’d been there the  _ entire night _ … taking care of Shingen. Any heat that would’ve arose from that bit of information being withheld had disappeared at the idea of Hanzo staying up all night looking over their children.

Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

“And you’re callin’ me out?”

To Hanzo’s credit, he didn’t look the least bit ruffled or ashamed. A little smile forming on his lips as he stepped forward to lean down and press a whiskery kiss to Shingen’s forehead. The infant shifted a bit in his sleep but otherwise remained quiet.  

Jesse sighed and wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulders, resting his cheek against the other man’s head. 

“Well, at least he won’t be alone.”

Hanzo nodded, humming quietly and the pair lapsed into silence as they made their way back to their room for the night.

“Mm, it would be better if he had a sibling though,” Hanzo said.

Jesse’s eyes snapped open and he looked at his sleeping husband with something akin to wonder and fear. How would they take care of  _ two _ kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The craziest part of this is that I’m writing it at 1:23 AM. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a few announcements.
> 
> 1) Everyday Heroes has reached over 200+ hits! Thank you guys for showing so much interest in this series and I hope we can continue on together.
> 
> 2) I’m debating on making a tumblr blog dedicated to this series where people can submit fanart, suggestions, etc. Tell me what you guys would think about that or if you’d be interested in it.
> 
> Personally, I was conflicted on what I wanted to write this chapter on. But then a thought came to me because I’m tired and I was thinking about how Jesse or Hanzo reacted when their child was young. They’re still with Overwatch and they still have to go on missions but with their son being so small and helpless in a way, there are some worries over what will happen when they’re gone. So this is a snippet from Jesse’s point of view (mostly) about what he did during the time that Shingen was an infant and his reaction to having another child.
> 
> Part of why I think Hanzo would bring it up is because he has a brother and remembers those precious bonds of childhood. Jesse (at least in this verse) didn’t have any other siblings aside from Fareeha, but she was already well on her way to being a teenager when they met. 
> 
> So the thought in his mind is: Raising two kids?!
> 
> And I left it off there because I think the other chapters will speak for themselves in how he dealt with having more than one child.
> 
> Anyway, if you guys have any comments or suggestions then please leave a comment and I will get to it as soon as possible. Kudos are appreciated and I will see you guys later.


	5. I (Always) Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingen has a nightmare and Hanzo notices the connection between his future and his past.

Hanzo was thankful for the second chance Genji gave him. Every night, when he was able to give his sons a kiss goodnight only to return to the arms of the man of his dreams, he felt thankful for Genji. The two of them had their fair share of trials.

Overcoming his own self-hatred, the irritation and anger that had been stockpiling through years of isolation was hard to overcome. He’d lashed out at so many people. Some deserved it, others like the snoring drool-mouthed dream beside him did not.

A nightmare woke him from his sleep and he found himself not able to slip back into unconsciousness. Thankfully, it had been unlike the others where he found himself lashing out at anything around him.

The last time that happened, he kicked Jesse off the bed and wielded Stormbow against him, believing him to be an enemy. Shame wasn’t close enough to describe what he felt when the cowboy eased him down and into an embrace, kissing his head and accepting his apologies in stride.

Jesse didn’t just ground him — he understood him.

But this nightmare was just an inconvenience and Hanzo figured he just needed to stretch his legs (metaphorically speaking). He climbed out of bed, taking a moment to reconnect his prosthetics and give himself a moment to adjust. A shudder ran up his spine and he grudgingly reminded himself to put out the rugs later. Slipping into blue dragon slippers, he smiles fondly in the low light while leaving the room.

After their family had gotten two new additions, they’d been moved to a larger unit. Overwatch was gaining in popularity and could afford new accommodations here and there. Jesse said that people were practically throwing money their way. However, they were careful not to take any donations from groups that may want to ensnare their merry band of misfits.

“They won’t break our family again,” Winston declared proudly. “I swear it.”

The corners of Hanzo’s lips tipped upwards. Although he has his criticisms of the scientist in the beginning, Winston’s family oriented mindset was refreshing. It was nice to see his children grow up in a place where family came first instead of business.

Speaking of children, as Hanzo passed by the boys’ room, he noticed the door was cracked. He could’ve sworn he closed it after he read them their bedtime Story. Peeking inside, he let his eyes adjust to the dark and peered into the long shadows.

His youngest son was curled up in his blankets. Though that was difficult to see when it looked like the blankets were choking him. One leg hanging off the side of his bed, the other resting on his stomach and a small puddle of drool by his head. Like father, like son.

But when Hanzo glanced over to see his oldest son, he wasn’t there. His first instinct was to be alarmed. Pushing away from the door and fast walking to the living area. It was quiet and when he looked behind him, he heard a soft clink.

“Shingen?” He asked.

“I’m right here,” the small voice responded.

A twinge of guilt laced in his son’s tone and Hanzo peered at the digital clock on the wall. 04:03 AM reflected back at him and he shook his head, going to the small kitchenette and seeing a little boy with a slice of strawberry cake caught red-handed. Shingen withered under Hanzo’s gaze and looked down. However, the archer didn’t miss the redness around Shingen’s eyes or the slight sniffle.

Something happened.

“Do you mind if I join you?” He asked.

Shingen looked up and shook his head ‘no’, holding out the slice of cake to him. Hanzo smiles wearily. Just like him, Shingen had a sweet tooth the size of a team full of Bastions. Cakes and cookies had to be hidden unless the kids _and_ Hanzo ate them all.

“You can have it,” Hanzo said. “I’ll make my own. How about we sit in the living room for tonight?”

“Really?” Shingen asked. “We never eat there.”

“Really,” Hanzo replied and watched as his son carefully made his way to the living room.

It was one of the rules he and Jesse made. The two of them spent many meals without their family as children. And when the other agents had plans or they were stationed somewhere quiet with their family, it was nice to be together. Not only that but Hanzo hated the crumbs on the couch cushions.

He’d had enough of them in Watchpoint Gibraltar’s living area. His own couch wouldn’t be the same if he could help it.

“This will be our little secret,” Hanzo whispered conspiratorially to him. “Your Papa is the law on cake and I am hungry.”

Shingen laughed in response then quickly covered his mouth. A soft smile formed on Hanzo’s face as he watched the little boy scoot closer to his side, leaning against him. His arm settled around Shingen, letting him press into his side as they reclined on the couch.

Five minutes later, Hanzo’s cake was devoured but Shingen was picking around on his own. The archer frowned and tilted his head to better see his son’s face only to freeze at the sight of a tear rolling down Shingen’s cheek.

“Shingen, are you crying?”

He stiffened up and hurriedly wiped away the rogue tear. More followed and soon his chest was heaving, hands balled into fists and covering his face. Hanzo took the plate of cake off his lap and set it on top of his empty one, gently lifting the boy onto his lap. Shingen fell apart at his touch and burrowed his face against his chest. Muffled sobs followed and Hanzo felt his heartbreaking, the weeping child in his arms being able to do what most assassins and even his most fearsome teachers failed to.

Break his spirit.

Once the sobs died down and Shingen could speak without his voice breaking, he leaned away and spoke in a soft voice. “Sorry…”

Hanzo’s chest tightened. “You don’t have to apologize for crying.” Shingen didn’t fight against him as he cradled him close to his chest. His fingers threaded through his son’s hair, gently stroking as he rocked him back and forth. “Everyone cries.”

“You don’t cry,” Shingen said.

Nostalgia came with that statement. Bitterly, he remembered a young boy that looked up at his father decades ago and believed he was the strongest and wisest man who walked the Earth. Tragically he grew to find that his father wasn’t as invulnerable or infallible as he believed. Hanzo and Jesse knew that their sons looked up to them and Shingen was his spitting image in more ways than one, although his heart was much softer than Hanzo’s was allowed to be when he was a child. His lack of an emotional touch left him unable to cry in front of others.

Though in the years that followed his brother’s attempted murder, he’d shed more tears than he had in his entire life. Felt the full brunt of his upbringing. Looking down at his son, hazel eyes stared back at him and he hated himself immensely for the illusion he would shatter.

“Yes, I do.”

Shingen’s eyes widened by a fraction and the corner of Hanzo’s mouth twitched upwards as he loosened his grasp, letting him sit up.

“What could make you cry?”

Hanzo thought it over. There were many things. He could recall the last few close-calls where Jesse put himself in unnecessary danger to save his life. Shadows of the past that clung to his footsteps, trying to drag him down when he was at his most vulnerable. The uncertainty that he might not make it home to his sons and leave them in a world of hurt. Hanzo took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he pushed away from the thoughts. Exhaling, he met his son’s eyes.

“Many things,” he replied. Shingen’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked down, a stray tear falling down his cheek. Hanzo frowned and raised his hand to wipe it away. “Seeing you hurt and upset being one of them.” He cupped his son’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. A ripple of electricity shot through his tattooed arm and Shingen sighed in reply, nestling closer to his father once he opened his arms.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Insects chirping, waves crashing against the rocky cliffside of the Watchpoint, and Jesse’s snores filling the silence between them. Hanzo rested his chin on top of Shingen’s head and was content to rock back and forth. He trembled once or twice but was quiet otherwise.

“I had a nightmare…” Shingen said, his voice trailing off. Hanzo remained silent and continued the rocking, willing his heartbeat to remain steady, mind racing over what his son would have dreamed of. Nightmares were the worst sort of enemy. It wasn’t something he could kick or punch. Or even fill with arrows. There was little he could do for Shingen in that regard.

“You might think it’s silly and stupid,” he spat the last word out. “I’m nine now, I shouldn’t get scared.” Another tremor shook him and Hanzo held him close.

“Just because you’re older doesn’t mean you can’t be scared.”

“Nothing scares you,” Shingen said sullenly.

Hanzo sighed. “I’m afraid that isn’t true.”

Shingen pulled away from Hanzo and stared up at him in awe. “..What scares you?”

“So many things. I…” Hanzo breathed in and settled his hands on Shingen’s shoulders. “You remember what I told you about what happened between your uncle Genji and I?”

Shingen stiffened up and averted his gaze, his hands balling into fists and eyes glowing a faint blue hue. Hanzo stared at him for a moment and felt a jolt through the dragon tattoo on his arm.

_The dragons._

“...Is that what you dreamed of?”

Hanzo prayed to whatever god could hear him. He had nightmares over that night for years and even to this very day. Sometimes, he’d wake up calling out for his brother and Jesse would hold him close until he calmed down. Before Overwatch, he’d wash his hands raw to get rid of imaginary blood. Doing something like that changed a man but seeing something like that and feeling it in your dreams was different.

“It wasn’t Uncle Genji…” Shingen muttered with a choked down a sob. “It was Gabe.”

Astonished, Hanzo had to take a second to piece together what he’d heard. He didn’t speak as Shingen curled in closer to him allowing him to rub small circles against the boy’s back. Keeping his gaze straight towards the clock on the wall across from them, he took in a deep breath and grounded himself.

It explained why Shingen was up so early. He’d taken to being an older brother like a duck took to water. Mentally, he blamed Jesse for poisoning his vocabulary with idioms. But it was true. His sons were thick as thieves and often got up to their own mischief together. Shingen was the first to defend his little brother from harm so the idea that he harmed him was ridiculous. But Hanzo knew how strange dreams could be.

“I hurt Gabriel,” Shingen sobbed.”But I would never hurt Gabriel and he was right there. He was right there and he was so little and he asked me to stop and I wanted to. I didn’t want to hurt him, he’s my little brother.  And all those people were watching and I tried to tell them to stop it. Gabriel was scared and I was scared and — and.. He’s..”

Hanzo reached up as discretely as he could to wipe the corner of his eyes. A stinging sensation formed as he listened to Shingen tell the story and moisture now dotted the back of his hand. Setting his hand on the back of his son’s head, he wished that he could take all his pain away.

“He’s my only little brother,” Shingen muttered softly.

If Hanzo’s heart hadn’t broken before then it was completely shattered now. He remembered the feeling of anger and self-hatred that came after he harmed his brother. But the idea of hating his own son was as foreign as anything could ever be.

“It was just a dream, Shingen,” Hanzo reassured in a soft yet firm voice. “You know that right?”

Shingen nodded sullenly and looked up at his father. “But it felt so real.”

And there was little doubt in Hanzo’s mind that it didn’t. His eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, pressing a kiss to Shingen’s brow and holding him close. For a while, they didn’t say anything and just sat together in silence. Hanzo felt a few ripples under his skin and knew that the dragons were awake.

They slowly emerged from his skin and twisted around one another, providing light in the dim room with their luminescent glow. Soba was the first to gain their diminutive form and quickly wrapped around Shingen’s shoulders, tucking its head against his cheek. It gently prodded him a few times with its snout, chittering joyously when he raised his hand to pet it along its mane. Udon soon came but at a much slower pace as if watching for any change in the child’s mood. It kept its distance and stared at Shingen with bright voids for eyes. Looking in Hanzo’s direction, it stared for awhile then nodded.

The demand was simple, “We will watch over him”, a statement they’d made ever since Shingen entered the world. Angela told both Hanzo and Jesse that the dragons would cause several different anomalies in Shingen’s growth. She wasn’t sure whether they’d be detrimental to his physical health but his mental health was in jeopardy.

“I don’t think you’re being silly,” Hanzo said. “Not at all.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

Hanzo debated on whether or not he wanted to tell Shingen just yet. There were pieces of his past that were unsavory and he feared would cause his children to look at him differently. That by analyzing and telling them what he’d done, he’d find only contempt in the people he wanted to love him most. When those fears arose and he shied away, Jesse would firmly remind him that they both had bloody hands. Someday, their boys would know that their fathers were capable of so many things, and some of them weren’t good.

“I used to have nightmares just like you do,” he admitted. “My father thought I was being silly but they felt real and they scared me.”

It felt childish to admit his fear back then. His father constantly reminding him that such behavior wasn’t befitting of the Shimada heir. No matter how many sleepless nights he had, he wasn’t allowed to run to his father for safety and comfort. It was considered shameful and a display of weakness.

“When you and your brother were born, I swore that I wouldn’t disregard you as quickly as my father did me.”

Hanzo sighed and felt his body sag against the couch, Udon twisting in the air above his head. He watched the lazy loops and swirls the dragon made. Somehow, it made it easier to talk and set the mood as they were both bathed in a light blue glow.

“I hoped and I prayed that I would be different from him. A good fat—“

“You are a good father,” Shingen interjected.

Hanzo’s eyes widened by a fraction. The determined look in his son’s eyes despite the tears streaking his cheeks and the way his mouth was set reminded Hanzo all too well of himself.

“You make time to play with me and Gabe even when you’re tired,” Shingen argued. “And you practice with us, pull pranks with us, tuck us into bed and go into town with us. We all eat cake together and laugh. You don’t get mad at us but you give us this look. You hug us when we feel sad. And.. and..”

His argument began to trail off and Hanzo quickly interjected to stop him before he could work himself up again.

“I understand,” Hanzo said. “I never want to fail you and your brother..”

“You haven’t!”

The two stared at one another for a beat then another. Shingen sniffed and wiped away the tear streaks, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and nearly knocking Soba off his shoulders. Hanzo was frozen, hand suspended between patting Shingen’s back and remaining in the air. His son tucked his face against the dip of Hanzo’s neck then set his chin on his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I won’t hurt Gabe ever, never ever.”

Hanzo shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Shingen, holding him close, the words he wished his father said to him dancing on his tongue.

“I believe you.”

* * *

Morning sun rays seeped through the curtains and nearly blinded Hanzo as he shifted away from the light. A familiar ache that came with sleeping on the couch made him groan, blearily opening his eyes. Dark brown eyes stared down at him, a wide grin firmly planted on the face of one Jesse McCree. And while most mornings that smile spoke of nothing but trouble, there was a softness to his eyes.

“Well, good mornin’ sunshine,” Jesse said. “heard you slip out of bed and figured you got caught up.”

_Caught up?_

Hanzo moves to sit up only to pause as he felt something heavy on top of him. Looking down, Shingen was splayed out against his torso, sleeping peacefully with his cheek squashed against Hanzo’s chest. Dark hair fanned out around his head and Soba tucked in close to his body, he made quite a picture.

“Guess Gabe woke up without Shingen and went searchin’ for him. Decided to join the party.”

Looking beside him, sure enough, there was a head of chestnut brown hair belonging to their youngest son, the boy tucked underneath his serape.

“You were listening last night, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, Udon came in my dreams and told me..”

Hanzo slid out from underneath his eldest son and watched as Shingen blearily opened his eyes. He looked around for all of two seconds before spotting Gabriel. Undoing the serape blanket, he made a space for himself and hugged his brother close.

“I will have to speak to them about that, and Shingen about his nightmares…”

Jesse reached down and gently rustled both boys’ hair. If he took a little longer on Shingen, Hanzo pretended not to notice. They were no strangers to nightmares and the morning usually held an escape.

But Hanzo wasn’t going to teach his sons to run away from their problems. Jesse seemed to understand and nodded, then gestures to the kitchen area.

“I get your meanin’,” Jesse said. “Why don’t we let them sleep here and we can get breakfast started?”

Hanzo opened his mouth to speak but his stomach let out a large growl. Growing pink at the ears, he muttered, “That sounds.. adequate.”

Jesse didn’t laugh at him out loud but he knew the cowboy was laughing at him inside. They made their way to the kitchen trading barbs all the time.

“Oh, and Hanzo?”

“Yes?”

“For the record, I think you’re a swell dad.” He pressed a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek.

Hanzo sighed. “You heard that?”

“Yeah,” Jesse said guiltily. “Your dad is a real character. But you’re nothin’ like him.”

The archer took in a deep breath and exhaled with a long sigh. He raised his hands and nestled his fingers in messy brown hair, bringing Jesse closer. The two basked in the glow of the morning sun, exchanging light kisses to cheeks, foreheads, and noses. Hanzo tilted his head up to plant a kiss on Jesse’s lips only to be interrupted by a loud screech outside their family unit’s door. Both agents turned to look towards the entryway, then each other and laughed quietly.

“Guess that mood’s ruined, you wanna bet it’s Junkrat or… Hana this time.”

Hanzo pulled away from him, going to to the sink to wash his hands. Jesse pouted at the lack of contact and went to follow suit, grabbing a dishcloth on his way.

“Why not both?"

“Yeah, you got me th—”

A warm and chaste kiss interrupted his sentence and his eyes were blown wide, vision full of a smirking archer as he pulled away.

* * *

Later on that morning, Jesse peered inside the fridge and looked around for the whip cream. His Fingers brushed over the top when something caught his eye. The vanilla cake with strawberry toppings that he’d hidden in the fridge was significantly smaller than it was the night before.

He looked over his shoulder. Hanzo was laughing with Gabriel and Shingen after their youngest son stuffed an orange slice in his mouth. Shaking his head, he pulled out the whip cream and went to sit down with them.

Justice wasn’t going to dispense itself but he could let a little night time cake thievery go just this once.


	6. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel sees something that shakes him to the core and Jesse is the one who gets a talk.

Gabriel peered around the corner. Trips to the kitchen during the night were perilous journeys where monsters lurked in the shadows and the prospect of being caught by his dad or papa meant certain doom. Once the coast was clear, he snuck around the corner and tiptoed his way down the hall — just like Shingen did whenever he snuck out of bed to eat cake when he thought everyone was sleeping. The floor was cold underneath his feet and he almost regretted not putting his socks on after hopping out of bed. But socks were suffocating and hot, making his feet feel all weird and tingly under the warm blankets — yet now that he was stalking around the house it was ice cold.

For a brief second, he wondered if sneaking a cookie was worth being sick or getting in trouble. A sniffle almost giving him away as he crept past his parents’ room, listening closely for his papa’s snoring. He’d have to be  _ really  _ careful now. 

While his papa was easy to detect, his dad was on the same level as an end-game boss monster. Gabriel was convinced that he was a secret ninja because whenever he was doing something awesome, his dad always appeared out of nowhere to thwart his plans. 

It had to be ninjutsu. Or at least that’s what his Aunt Moira’s favorite show called it. Though, he also had a theory that his dad possessed super dad powers. He reminded himself to tell Shingen about it in the morning if he managed to make it out of this alive. 

Clearing his parents’ door, he snuck down the hall and inched his way towards the living room. Just a few more steps and he’d be able to eat one of those sweet oatmeal cookies, which was almost enough to spur him into a sprint, if not for the sound of his dad’s voice.

Gabriel stopped in his tracks, one foot suspended in air and his hands clasped over his mouth to muffle any noises that could’ve broken free. 

“It’s okay, Jesse,” his dad said softly. “I’m here.”

Slowly, Gabriel moved his hands away from his mouth and peeked around the corner. In the far-off corner, where moonlight lit the room in shades of grey and silvery-white, his dad was kneeling next to his papa’s chair and rubbing his hand against his shoulder. His hair was down and he didn’t look behind him with a narrowed-eye stare like he normally did when he caught Gabriel doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

His eyes were focused on his papa and when Gabriel looked at his papa, something in his chest felt funny. His papa was sitting in his favorite rocking chair but he wasn’t laughing and smiling or humming like he normally did. He was curled up with his head in his hands, and shoulders hunched, shivering against the cold. His hat was missing, hanging up on the wall hook near the front door, and his serape was piled up on the floor. 

Gabriel frowned. His papa loved his serape a lot and always folded it up when he took it off. He didn’t let anyone take it away from him and always wore it no matter how hot it was outside. 

What could be so bad that he’d just let it lay on the floor?

Maybe he just came back from a mission really late and was too tired to fold it up. 

No, that didn’t sound like his papa at all. 

“Never leave a job half done,” his papa always reminded him when he got distracted from his chores or his homework. If you started something then finish it was his favorite words, and his papa was a man of his word. 

So if he was cold, why didn’t he put it on?

“Don’t let ‘em see me like this, Hanzo.”

Gabriel’s heart nearly shot up to his throat once he heard his papa’s voice. His papa was usually a very loud man, with a Southern twang as his Aunt Fareeha called it, and a happy way of greeting everyone. But he didn’t sound happy when he spoke, his voice small and wobbly like he got hit really hard and was about to cry.

“Please.”

Cry.

Realization dawned on him and Gabriel felt like he’d been dumped in ice water. A chill ran down his spine and this time, it wasn’t from the cold floor underneath his feet. His papa wasn’t shivering because of the cold — he was  _ crying _ . The moonlight cast shadows on his dad’s face, a frown settling where his smile normally was as he shifted from rubbing his papa’s shoulder to giving him a hug. His papa’s hands fell away from his face but instead of wrapping his arms around his dad, they remained on the armrests, hands curled into fists.

“Gabriel and Shingen are asleep, Jesse.”

He winced at that and glanced over his shoulder. It wouldn’t be too late to run back to his bed but he also couldn’t leave his papa like this. Whenever he was upset and crying, his papa would sweep him up in a hug and hold him until he wasn’t crying anymore. He was too small to pick up his papa and would probably be flattened if he tried. 

His dad was his papa’s favorite person in the whole world. If he couldn’t make his papa smile, who could?

“They wouldn’t think less of you for crying.”

Gabriel nodded. After all, he cried sometimes or at least a lot more than he’d like to admit and no one ever made fun of him for it. Everyone knew that making fun of someone just because they were crying wasn’t cool. 

“I don’ want ‘em to know,” his pa’s voice was breaking and smaller than ever. “Can’t…”

Part of him wanted to run out from behind the wall, squeeze his pa in a hug and tell him it was okay, but it felt like his feet were frozen to the floor. His body wouldn’t move; eyes wide and lip trembling when his pa’s head raised and the shadows were chased away by the moon’s light. Gabriel wasn’t sure if he’d have preferred the shadows instead. His pa’s eyes were closed but his lip was trembling too, fist banging against the armchair loud enough to make Gabriel stiffen up.

His dad didn’t flinch, settling his hands on his pa’s shoulders as he leaned back on his heels.

“I can’t have my boys knowin’ their pa is a…”

“Jesse.”

Both Gabriel and his pa snapped to attention. Whenever his dad used his “no nonsense” voice, it was high time to pay attention. 

“You are a good man, Jesse McCree.”

His dad’s hands cupped his pa’s face, thumbs running along his cheeks.

“Our children love you.”

Gabriel turned around and pressed his back to the wall. His face felt hot and he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. The corners of his eyes stung and his vision was a little blurry as he sank down, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face behind them. 

“I love you.”

Did he not tell his pa that he loved him?

Was he ever mean to him and made him feel bad?

Why was his pa so afraid to cry in front of him anyway?

“I don’t know what I’d do if they…”

Gabriel shook his head and clamored to his feet, hurrying back to his room before he could hear the end of his pa’s sentence. He didn’t feel cold anymore but the heat made his tears hotter as they rolled down his cheeks, seeing his older brother’s body shift underneath his blankets. 

“Gabe,” Shingen called out to him in a sleep-laden voice.

An involuntary sob wracked his small frame and Shingen was up in a flash to catch his younger brother as he burrowed himself against his chest. Without asking a single question, Shingen pulled Gabriel close to him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back as he cried. The front of his pajama shirt dampened with his brother’s tears but nonetheless, he drew his comforter up to Gabriel’s shoulder and held his brother till his crying subsided. Glancing down, Gabriel had fallen asleep with hiccuping sobs interrupting even breaths, his hand fisted in Shingen’s shirt.

The elder boy frowned and tucked his little brother close to his chest. He wasn’t sure what could’ve made Gabriel so sad. Nightmares weren’t an uncommon thing for either of them and he was always happy to hold Gabriel through his and vice versa. However, from glancing over to the other side of the room, he could see his brother’s blankets were pulled back and some of their toys had been shifted around.

Gabriel left their room and seen something that made him sad. 

Shingen sighed and looked down at his little brother as he sniffled in his sleep.

He couldn’t be mad at Gabriel. Not for something like this.  But emotions were hard to deal with. They weren’t something that he could punch, kick or glare away. 

So he held his little brother as close as he could and hoped it would be better in the morning.

* * *

The mess hall was in full swing as plates of food were passed between agents and tales of morning endeavors or nightly misgivings filled the air with cheer. Hanzo took a seat in between Jesse and Genji as the two bickered over the differences between Sentai Rangers and Power Rangers. He snorted when Genji threw his hands up, saying “Japan does it better”, resulting in Soldier 76 nearly vaulting himself over the table to defend the ‘Land of the Free’ as he called it. 

Normal morning shenanigans aside, something seemed off and slowly Hanzo scanned the agents seated around the large dining table. Two seats were emptied and although the noise was around the same as any other morning there was a lilt. Wary gazes would flit over to the empty spaces before conversation would resume. Ana passed by once or twice with a plate of bacon and eggs, glance down at the empty chairs and frown.

“Jesse,” Hanzo nudged his husband interrupting his argument. “Where are the boys?”

From the worried crease in the cowboy’s forehead and his deep-set frown, he didn’t know either.

“It’s almost eight thirty, not like ‘em to stay in this late, probably Gabe but he’d be runnin’ here full tilt.” 

A weight settled in Hanzo’s stomach and he set down his tea, ready to push out his chair and head back to their quarters. Cold metal settled on his shoulder and a warm kiss pressed against his cheek as Jesse stood up and tilted his hat.

“I’ma go check on ‘em, make ‘em a lil somethin’ since we’re bout done here.”

Hanzo nodded and tilted his head back, meeting Jesse halfway in a chaste kiss to Genji’s disgust as he imitated vomiting beneath the table. He rolled his eyes and flicked his younger brother’s nose — barely catching Jesse’s brisk departure from the room. A fond smile was hidden behind his cup and he couldn’t help the fluttering feeling that came with every kiss or gesture from the cowboy.

Jesse, despite his initial worries, blossomed into fatherhood and handled it like a fish in water. If Hanzo hadn’t pointed it out then he would have gone after their boys on his own. Even so, the worry took its hold and he looked down at the steaming contents of his cup, set to the task of finishing it quickly.

* * *

When Jesse left the mess hall, he broke out into a jog towards their quarters. While he was a large man, years of training left him with a good amount of stamina. He barely broke a sweat when he reached the door, entering after punching in the access code and hearing … nothing. 

He was on full alert as the door shut behind him and the sound of his footsteps echoed on the walls. The TV was off and there wasn’t any sign of toys or small children hiding behind curtains or behind chairs. As he wandered down the hall, he peeked into his and Hanzo’s room and saw nothing was amiss.

“Athena, where are Shingen and Gabriel?” 

“Shingen and Gabriel Shimada-McCree are currently in their bedroom, Agent McCree. Might I suggest giving them a moment before you enter.”

Jesse’s eyebrow arched at the AI. Winston had been working on her emotional parameters and she sounded  _ worried _ . He doubted that Athena didn’t love the boys. When they first learned about her, they took turns talking to her about anything and everything. She accompanied them through the base and made sure they didn’t get into too much trouble, keeping them company when the other agents were busy or in meetings. 

For her to be showing this much concern, something must’ve been up.

“Anythin’ I should be notified of?”

He waited for a minute and felt on edge the longer the silence lasted.

“I’m afraid that I cannot tell you, Agent McCree,” she said apologetically. “Gabriel has not shared that information with me.”

Jesse felt a pang of sympathy for the AI. Gabriel talked to her as much as the other agents. Even called her ‘Aunt Athena’. If something happened to him, she would've alerted them immediately.

Anxiety set in, he turned the corner as the door to the boys’ room opened and Shingen poked his head out. He waved Jesse over and quietly gestured to the small bundle of blankets on his bed. Jesse frowned, glancing over at Gabriel’s unmade bed then down at Shingen’s nightshirt Something must’ve happened but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to the bottom of this,” assured Jesse and Shingen gave a small smile of relief.

The smile dissipated as an audible sniffle left the quivering blanket burrow. Jesse squeezed Shingen’s shoulder and motioned with an incline of his head towards the door. His eldest son returning the nod and glancing over his shoulder at his brother as he left.

Jesse took in a deep breath then exhaled, quietly stepping over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. Mumbling could be heard from underneath the blankets but it was muffled.

“I can’t hear ya inside your blankets pardner,” Jesse smiled. “C’mon, you can talk to your pa about anythin’.”

The blankets shifted around as a small head of chestnut brown hair poked out. Jesse’s smile gradually turned into a frown. Gabriel’s eyes were swollen and puffy, redness showing across his nose and cheeks. His lower lip trembled and a few hiccuping sobs escaped him as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Gently, Jesse prided his son’s hands away from his face.

“Buddy…”

He held out his arm and watched Gabriel climb out of his blanket burrow and nestle close to his side.

“Now why don’ you tell pa what’s got you all upset?”

Big dark brown eyes glossy with tears blinked up at him and his heart nearly shattered.

“Y’know I love ya, right pa?"

There was little doubt in Jesse’s mind. Everyone knew that Gabriel practically idolized him and the irony wasn’t lost on him either. Their accent was similar and he inherited his pa’s features from his hair to his skin and crooked smile. Though his eyes were all Hanzo’s. Everything else was purely Gabriel and even though his son was weird sometimes, Jesse loved him dearly. 

“Well of course I do.”

“And ya know I still like ya no matter what, right?”

Jesse nodded along and Gabriel sniffled, rubbing at the dried tear streaks with his sleeve. 

“Then I’ma cut to the chase, pa.”

Gabriel straightened up and shifted around on the bed to sit up on his knees. His lips were drawn in a firm line, eyebrows knitted together and hands clenched into small fists at his side. Gabriel Reyes would’ve been proud at the way he held his back straight, chest out and looking his pa dead in the eye, despite the shimmering tears in his own. 

Jesse figured he was trying to make himself taller and slouched himself, though keeping the eye contact steady. 

“I saw you cryin’ last night.”

Jesse’s eyes widened by a fraction and Gabriel’s did as well. Though unlike his father, Gabriel folded and shifted back on his butt, hands in his lap and looking down like a kicked puppy. Jesse reached out for him and drew him closer, wanting to sigh. This wasn’t the way that he wanted to show his son that he wasn’t exactly the pillar of strength 24/7 as he thought. He could only imagine what Gabriel must’ve heard that shook him up so bad.

And clearly, he was going to get his answer though it wasn’t in the way that he’d like it. 

Shaky and sniffling, words tumbled out of his youngest son’s mouth like a waterfall.

“I was up and goin’ to get a cookie but I heard dad talkin’ to ya so I stopped and I heard you cryin’... sayin some things too and it got me wonderin’ if I made you feel like I didn’t love ya or I wouldn’ if you were cryin’. And you gotta believe me pa, I’m a crybaby sometimes but Shingen don’ make fun of me and no one else does either .So you don’t gotta feel bad bout cryin’ or anythin’ else, okay?” 

Jesse felt the familiar sting and tilted his head back, willing the tears away and he resisted the urge to hold Gabriel to his chest. While his youngest son did cry from time to time he was far from being a crybaby. Gabriel cried when the others didn’t have it in them to cry for themselves. He was empathetic to a fault and wore his heart on his sleeve. Dangerous traits in a world like theirs but Jesse never wanted Gabriel to change. If anyone asked him, his kids were symbols of everything right with the world.

He cupped Gabriel’s cheek and wiped away a stray tear, his smile wavering. Gabriel tried to keep his mouth set and his gaze serious even though the tears were tumbling down his cheeks

“I gotcha partner.”

“You do?”

Jesse kissed Gabriel’s forehead, not trusting his voice at the moment. It never occurred to him just how small Gabriel was until then. He stood a good two or three heads taller than his son at his full height but with how much he’d been crying and shrinking in on himself, the small child looked even tinier. His size only making his large heart more impressive in comparison.

“Yeah,” Jesse said as he swept Gabriel up in his arms. “How about we talk about this some more after we get some grub in us?”

Almost on cue, Gabriel’s stomach rumbled and he sheepishly smiled.

“That sounds okay, I’m starvin’ anyway.”

Gabriel shifted around in Jesse’s hold, climbing from his arms to his back. His cheek tucked against a broad shoulder as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the kitchen, his pa carrying him all the while.

After all that crying, he did feel a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what Jesse was actually upset about?


	7. A Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Hana ask for a break, and bring a family a little bit closer.

Lucio thought highly of Hana Song. She was a down to earth, sensible, bright and energetic girl that could connect with people across the globe through her streaming channel. Her willingness to look past superficial things allowed even the surliest of Overwatch members to accept her into their inner circle. Without a doubt, he was certain that she was one of the most well-liked individuals on their team.

But there was little doubt in his mind that even with her at his side, they wouldn’t escape from this unscathed. The musician scolded himself internally for opening his door to the idol that morning. She insisted that the two of them venture over to Hanzo and McCree’s room and coax them into the idea of relaxing while they babysat their son.

At first, the idea didn’t sound too bad. Shingen was an easy-going baby. He didn’t cry very often unless he needed something and his smiles were simply to die for. Earlier that week they played a game of peek-a-boo with him for two hours straight just to see him smile and listen to his babbling.

However, he wasn’t sure a cute baby was worth coming face to face with a grumpy sleep-deprived Hanzo. The sharp-eyed archer looked them over slowly; his eyebrow raising as his gaze lingered on Lucio and the array of baby toys cradled to his chest. Lucio gulped and shot Hana a panicked look.

She didn’t return his gaze or even glance in his direction, impassively staring back at Hanzo with a soft smile as she said, “No offense but you look like hell.”

Lucio was certain that his heart stopped for a few minutes and if it wasn’t for the background music playing from his headphones, he would’ve fallen right there. Hanzo’s eyebrows knitted together and his eyes narrowed into slits. Alarms blared in Lucio’s head as he sprung to the only explanation he could think up on the spot.

“What Hana means to say is,” he began, resisting the urge to flinch when Hanzo’s focus shifted to him. “We’ve been talking it over and we think you guys need a break.”

A pregnant pause passed without Hanzo throttling him or Hana, and oddly enough that seemed like a good indication that he might be able to live to see another day. Tension left his shoulders and he gestured to the toys with an incline of his head.

“We don’t mind babysitting for you,” Lucio smiled. “Shingen’s an easy baby anyway.”

Hana nodded along, the corners of her lips quirked upwards in a smug smile as she discreetly hip-checked Lucio. He shot her a dirty glare and if it wasn’t for Hanzo rubbing the bridge of his nose and muttering something in Japanese under his breath, Lucio would’ve stuck his tongue out at her.

“Somebody at the door, darlin’?”

Jesse’s voice could be heard before the man made an appearance. Tall enough to peer over Hanzo towards the two agents standing outside his doorway, he smiled and gave a crisp nod.

“Mornin’ to both of ya,” he said. “Guess everybody’s up early.”

Hanzo looked over his shoulder then slowly shifted out of the doorway, allowing Jesse space to lean against it. In his arms was a baby with dark hair and hazel eyes, wearing a pink bunny hoodie with DVa’s trademark symbol on his chest. Hana whipped out her phone in a flash, taking a picture of a very confused baby and his exhausted parents.

Jesse chuckled goodnaturedly, shifting his son into the crook of his flesh arm and rubbing gentle circles on Hanzo’s lower back with his prosthetic arm. “So, what brings you two so early in the mornin’?”

While Hana explained with a few hand gestures and light jabs to their appearances, Lucio looked them over. He had to say that he didn’t like what he saw. Normally, Hanzo would be standing up straight with his shoulders pulled back and his head held high. Today his shoulders were slumped and his weight was shifted onto one foot, leaning against McCree for support. McCree didn’t look any better, though he looked knowingly at Lucio when their eyes met, hastily bringing the assessment to an end.

“This is very thoughtful of you,” Hanzo interjected, settling his hand on his hip. “But what if something happens and we aren’t around?”

“Don’t worry so much,” chided Hana with a dismissive wave. “If anything happens then Athena would tell you.”

Hanzo didn’t seem impressed in the least by that answer; McCree hopping into the conversation as he slid his arm around the tense archer’s shoulders. “We could jus’ sit around while the kids watch ‘im.”

“I’m not a kid,” snapped Hana.

“We’ll keep the noise to a minimum,” Lucio said, stressing the last word as he glared in Hana’s direction. “And the little guy out of your hair.”

Both parents looked to one another and seemed to communicate with a series of glances and head tilts. Shingen’s answer seemed to be the defining factor as he reached out for the toys in Lucio’s arms. Picking out a neon green frog, Lucio set it in Shingen’s hands and watched as he messed around with it.

“Very well,” Hanzo said, gently easing the toy away from Shingen’s mouth.

“Awesome!” Lucio shouted, flinching at the glares pointed his way, speaking softer. “I mean… awesome.”

Hana rolled her eyes, reaching out to take the infant from McCree’s arms. “I’ll take Shingen and you guys gather up what you need for a nap.” She settled him on her hip bouncing him lightly as he messed with the toy, soon abandoning it out of interest of her pink markings.

“Alrigh’, just be careful with ‘im,” called Jesse as Lucio and Hana headed down the hall.

Hana called back over her shoulder, “I know how to take care of babies, now hurry up!”

* * *

 

Lucio huffed, breaking the determined staring contest between himself and Shingen. He’d been trying to garner a smile or laugh from the infant to no avail. The closest thing he’d gotten was a little huff and confused tilt of the head, making all of his hair shift to one side. Some fell over his eyes and a quick sneeze followed.

“I don’t get it, usually he’d be cracking up by now.”

Hana looked over her shoulder from where she sat fiddling with the TV remote. “Maybe you’re just not that funny, Lu.”

An audible gasp and slap to his broad chest preluded the entrance of an amused McCree. Hanzo trailed behind him, tossing a bundle of blankets and pillows onto the couch, both men sitting down and practically melting into the cushions.

“He likes it when you sing to him or play music,” Jesse mumbled, tucking himself against Hanzo’s chest.”Haven’ really figured out th’ method yet, kid is unpredictable.”

Shingen craned his head back to look at his parents as they situated themselves on the couch. His eyes were wide and he reached out to grab at Jesse’s hand, dangling off the side of the couch, his prosthetic fingers much larger than Shingen’s chubby ones. Jesse wiggled his fingers a little and Lucio laughed as Shingen stared hard at his hand, turning it over and patting it down.

“Just like his dad,” the cowboy affirmed.

Hanzo huffed, one arm thrown over his eyes and the other wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“That you always keep me on my toes, darlin’.”

“Don’t forget it, cowboy.”

He slowly moved his arm to look at the cooing child. A fond smile forming as he reached out to rub his fingers through Shingen’s hair. The sudden touch making the boy whip his head around in surprise, eyes wide and fingers brushing against the tattoo on his dad’s arm.

“Okay, okay. Enough flirting. The game is set up.”

Hana waved around a controller, the HUD bar lit up and entrancing the child with its glow. Shingen waved his hand at it and tried to follow the light even going so far as crawling over to her. Hanzo’s smile widened as his eyelids slowly closed and he felt himself drifting off. A rumbling snore knocked him back into the realm of the living and he cast an accusatory glare down at the snoring cowboy using his chest as a pillow.

“Wow, he’s already out cold,” Hana marveled while moving the controller away from Shingen’s grabby hands.

“Yes,” Hanzo replied and swept a lock of hair behind Jesse’s ear. The cowboy mumbled in his sleep but otherwise hugged him closer. A slow smile formed on his face and Hanzo could hear a garbled word that almost sounded like his name. “In between missions, insomnia and worrying over our son, it seems Jesse has been sleeping less frequently than I.”

Gently running his fingers through Jesse’s hair, he pulled a blanket up and over the cowboy’s shoulders.

“Y’know if you guys wanted to take some time off duty, nobody would hold it against you.”

Lucio was glad that Shingen wandered into his embrace when Hanzo shot a glare in his direction. The sight of his son messing with the chord of Lucio’s headphones softened the archer’s piercing glare immensely. And a sigh of relief left the DJ once Hanzo reeled in his distaste.

Many of the other agents voiced their concerns in the past. Tried to get Jesse and Hanzo to take some time off, spend it with Shingen and each other, enjoy life rather than running off to each mission as they came in. But neither agents seemed keen on listening and it’d gotten to the point where Hanzo might’ve unleashed his dragons if someone asked again.

Jesse reassured them that it was only a joke but from that glare, Lucio wasn’t sure.

“The sentiment is appreciated but Jesse nor I have expressed an interest in retirement.”

Hana finished messing around with the console’s settings and looked over her shoulder at him.

“Then what is it?”

Hanzo tensed up and his lips curved downwards, jaw tightening and gaze focusing entirely on the distracted child in Lucio’s arms. Then slowly, all the tension melted away when Shingen looked up at him and smiled. Luminescent blue figures danced in the air making their way towards the child reaching out to them. Soba and Udon nestled in his grasp, wrapping themselves around his arms and rubbing their muzzles against his cheeks

The archer looked away as another earth-shattering snore escaped Jesse and the gunslinger murmured in his sleep.

“I have to protect my world,” Hanzo responded. “It is my duty.”

Hana and Lucio looked at one another. They weren’t sure if Hanzo noticed the vulnerability in his gaze or the fond way he looked at his son and husband, but they weren’t going to make fun of him for it. Instead, Hana shimmied backward and handed him the controller.

“Take this.”

He looked at the controller and shifted his other arm from where it was wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders.

“You’re not going to sleep anytime soon, right?” She flashed him a smile and a quick wink. “We got Kingdom Hearts, it’s a classic, you’ve heard of it right?”

From the look on Hanzo’s face, he knew about the game and was excited if nothing else. He shifted a bit in his seat and looked at the television screen then down to his sleeping cowboy.

“I suppose I can play... somewhat.”

Hana and Lucio shared a conspiratorial smile and wink. Then a thought crossed Hana’s mind and she quickly waved her hand, carefully picking up Shingen and setting him on the floor near the couch.

“Here we go.”

Hanzo glanced at her and she shrugged.

“Bonding time and relaxing time,” she explained and poked Shingen’s tummy. “My dad used to do this with me when I was a baby.” He squirmed And kicked his legs . Nearly making himself fall over until Hanzo righted him with a little push in the opposite direction.

“It might be how I got so good at video games.”

“But you wouldn’t have been able to remember anything from when you were a baby,” Lúcio said as he spread the toys out in front of Shingen.

“You’re right,” Hana gasped “I guess I was just born this great.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and set to making a new game. Lúcio seemed to share his sentiment as he shifted the conversation.

“Who knows,” he said. “Shingen might grow up to like video games.”

Hanzo thought on it as he momentarily glanced down at the infant. Glimpses of a future where his son happily chatted with him about game mechanics and stats flashed before his eyes.

“Yeah!” chirped Hana as she waved around another controller. “He could be your player two.”

That thought was appealing. Jesse could sit up and watch them until he fell asleep. He didn’t express much interest in video games, only playing sparingly when Hana goaded him into it. His preference for the real world instead of a game one and lack of interest in gaining trophies and achievement earned him the title of “filthy casual” from the shocked idol.

Hanzo chuckled and watched as Shingen became transfixed on the game’s opening sequence. When he grew older, they could play games like this all the time. His son sitting by his side and watching worlds come to life instead of destroying them as his grandfather once did.

“ — you gonna be alright?”

Regaining focus, Hanzo looked up and saw Lucio and Hana heading out the door.

“I wasn’t listening,” he grumbled. “What did you say?”

Hana looked amused and even laughed making the archer’s ears twinge red. Lucio took pity on him and nudged her with his elbow.

“We said we’re gonna do some field tests with 76 and Reaper, you gonna be alright til we get back?”

Looking from the controller to the cooing child on the ground and snoring cowboy on top of him, Hanzo nodded. He would be more than alright. They disappeared through the sliding door and Hanzo settled with a pillow supporting his back as he navigated a young boy with hair spikier than a younger Genji’s through the darkness and towards the light.

* * *

 

Jesse smacked his lips together when he awoke. His limbs felt compressed, joints popping as he stretched out on the couch and rested his head sleepily on — a cushion. Blinking owlishly, he raised his head and looked blankly at the warm space where his husband once was. Loud yells and music turned his attention towards the television where a boy with really spiky hair was facing off against a tall armored creature.

Hanzo was leaning against the couch, his concentration undisturbed, eyes narrowed and fingers moving deftly. Shingen sat on his lap staring intently at the screen. Father and son, honed into the matter of life and death playing out in front of their eyes, were blinded to the danger of an encroaching cowboy who was increasingly amused at the similarities between them.

“Now would’ya look at that..”

Shingen looked up and his eyes widened, hands reaching out to Jesse as he slid onto the floor, blankets and all. He reached out and plucked the child from Hanzo’s lap. Giving his husband a quick look, Hanzo concentrated on the game then startled and looked at him again.

“Jesse, ah —”

He sheepishly looked at the paused game then back to the amused cowboy.

“Did I wake you with this?”

Jesse _almost_ laughed but he knew how well Hanzo took to that. “Nah,” he replied with a shake of his head. “My boys are up here enjoyin’ themselves.” He tossed some of the blankets over Hanzo’s lap, scooting closer and draping an arm around his shoulders, the other occupied with holding their child. Hanzo’s shoulders dropped and Jesse felt him practically melt into his side, head resting on his shoulder as he set back to playing.

“Hana and Lucio believed it would be good for bonding.”

The gunslinger slowly nodded. He should’ve known those two had something to do with it. The bright colors, exaggerated noises from attacks, and characters that reminded him of… Disney? None of it screamed Hanzo Shimada, badass extraordinaire, archer out to hunt his prey. But then again, a lot of things changed over the years, and while Hanzo hadn’t lost any of his badassery — there was a softness to him. A softness that manifested into the entranced child sitting on his lap.

“So this is the kind of thing kids like, huh?”

Hanzo spared Shingen a side-eyed glance and chuckled, nodding away.   

“It is colorful, bright, noisy, enough to keep his attention.”

Jesse laughed, his shoulders shaking. They didn’t have to worry much about Shingen crying but he was certain if he pulled the kid away from this — they’d have a full meltdown on their hands.

“Could you imagine our kid runnin’ around different worlds, fighting bad guys, making friends.”

Hanzo hummed. “He would need a companion to travel with, one at the very least.”

“Well, there’s Kai,” Jesse replied.

“If Genji and Zenyatta would allow him to go,” Hanzo raised a brow and glanced at Jesse.

The cowboy shuddered. He knew all too well how protective Genji could be. Having been on the receiving ire of his rage when he found out that his treasured older brother and favorite friend were seeing each other. Weeks of death threats and heated glares, displays of his skills with sword and shuriken on enemies, most of which made Hanzo laugh _until_ Genji interrupted more _personal times_ and caught them in a compromising position.

“Well,” he said interrupting Jesse’s descent into thought. “If our little hero had a sibling we’d be able to prepare them for the road ahead.”

Hanzo didn’t look up at him or stop as he played but there was a softness to his voice, the tone airy and light, and a hit that the game character could have dodged knocked him backward. Jesse’s lips twitched upwards into a smile and he nestled his face against his husband’s hair.

“And be behind them every step of the way, Han.”

Shingen didn’t see the kiss taking place over his head but he felt the warmth of his papa’s skin and hear the gentle thuds of his heartbeat. His eyelids were growing heavy and he almost missed the flash of green and pink around the corner, weakly reaching out. His dad held his hand, leaning close to kiss his fingers and nestle closer to his papa. Underneath the blanket, illuminated by the paused image of a boy embracing his friends, they relaxed and let the morning melt away.

* * *

 

Hana and Lucio wandered back into the common room sometime later and found the sleeping family, the console long after having turned itself off to save battery.

“Guess they were more than okay,” Lucio said.

“Yeah,” Hana replied. “Who says video games don’t bring families together?’


	8. Welcome Home, Gabriel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always someone there to welcome you home.

If anyone else saw tendrils of black smoke pooling from the underside of their bedroom door, they might’ve screamed. Probably called the fire department and leap out the nearest window (depending if they were on the first floor). Jack Morrison wasn’t anyone else and as the smoke rose from underneath his bedroom door, he glanced up, licked his finger and turned to the next page. Halfway through the next page a heavy weight collapsed on the other side of the bed with a loud and exaggerated groan. He sighed, dog-earing his page and closing the book.

“I missed it,” were the first words from a surly Reaper. The amusement in Jack’s eyes lessened into understanding. He gently pulling the hood away from his partner’s head and brushing his fingers through newly reformed black curls. Smoke drifted through the air, growing thicker over Reaper’s head until it formed a black cloud. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed the book off his lap allowing the other man to curl up closer. 

Allowing Reaper his moment to sulk, Jack hummed softly as he brushed the fingers of his opposite hand against scars old and new. His hand cupping the back of his head when the other finally decided to speak.

“Can’ believe I missed it,” he lamented. “I should’ve just killed ‘em, would’ve made the job a hell of a lot quicker.”

Jack sighed and brushed his fingers along his partner’s cheek, lightly tipping his head up with his index finger and thumb. Gabriel looked up at him, allowing his head to be moved, as he sighed. 

“All that matter is that you’re back now,” Jack assured, doubling over to kiss Gabriel’s forehead.

He’d long since given up lecturing Gabriel about the things he’d grown accustomed to. A part of their compromise to forgive past mistakes and seek the future was trying to understand why the other had done what they did. The lack of a lecture did well to lessen the tension between them and the love in his partner’s eyes returned as time went on. 

Smoke cloud losing its form as the corner of Gabriel’s lips quirked upwards, the gunslinger raised his hand and nestled his fingers in Jack’s hair, prompting him to lean down and kiss him. Their lips met and the smoke cloud vanished gradually as they practically melted together. 

Two pieces of a puzzle that loved coming together no matter how long they’d been apart. 

So as the kiss ended, Jack’s eyes widened and his lips parted at the sight of Gabriel Reyes. Golden eyes shining in the dim lighting from Jack’s bedside lamp, warm with love and affection where hate and animosity had been, a ghost of a smile with the flicker of white teeth as it widened. It didn’t occur to Jack that he was staring until he saw Gabriel’s lips moving into a sly grin.

“Tongue tied, boy scout?”

Where the nickname had gotten a rise out of him in his youth, it felt like a term of endearment now. He took in a deep breath then wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders practically tugging him into a tight embrace. He felt the other man stiffen up for a second then practically melt against him, his face pressed against the column of Jack’s neck as they held one another and listened to the nightly sounds of the Watchpoint.

“I’m back, cariño.”

“Welcome home, mi media naranja.” 

A moment passed and Jack’s eyebrow raised as he noticed Gabriel was shaking. He leaned away from him, settling his hands on his shoulders to get a better look at his face only to realize he was laughing. The gunslinger threw his head back in a fit of full-blown laughter.

“What did you just call me?!” He asked through gasping breaths.

Confusion passed over Jack’s features and he looked around, “Mi media naranja.” He knew his pronunciation was a little strange but — 

“Sombra told you to call me that, didn’t she?”

And it was at that moment that Jack knew he messed up.

His cheeks flushed red and it slowly crept up to his ears and down his neck as he ducked his head away. Burying his face against Gabriel’s chest, he could hear the other man’s booming laughter that could have rivaled even Reinhardt’s. The gunslinger wrapped his arms around Jack and gently patted the back of his head. Mumbling something into the fabric of Gabriel’s jacket, he felt like his entire body was burning with embarrassment.

“Can’t hear you when you’re talkin’ into my coat, y’know.”

Gathering his resolve, Jack took in a deep breath and pulled away, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. “What does it mean?”

“My other orange,” Gabriel replied with a shit-eating grin as Jack cried out in frustration. “Hold on there, cariño. It’s got another meaning to.” 

The shit-eating grin was replaced by the warm smile that stopped Jack in place before. He hung off of Gabriel’s every word and it made the gunslinger smile, seeing wide blue eyes taking him in as if it was their first time seeing each other. He stroked his thumb along the fading imprints of Jack’s visor, leaning closer and brushing his lips along the other’s nose, knowing how it made him close his eyes for the briefest moment.

“Means my better half or my soul mate,” and the gunslinger chuckled as he shook his head. “And Jackie, with everything we’ve been through, I’d be damned to hell and back if you weren’t my soulmate.” 

They held each other close after that content with simply being together as there was nothing else that needed to be said. Jack helped Gabriel out of his gear and they didn’t talk about the mission or lament over past mistakes. Crawling into bed together, the light turning off automatically and a quiet thanks to Athena following, Gabriel laid on his back with his hands clasped over his stomach.

“Still can’t believe I missed it though,” he grumbled. “Bad enough I missed the first kid but now the second?”

Jack glanced over his shoulder and turned over, sliding his hand across his partner’s chest and resting his head against his shoulder. 

“Well, at least you didn’t have to see Jesse bawl like a baby.”

Gabriel let out barking laughter and slapped his hand against his forehead. “Again? Tell me, did Hanzo tear up even a little bit?”

“I saw him wiping away a few tears when he thought he was being discrete,” Jack replied.

A heaving sigh escaped his partner and Gabriel turned over, wrapping his arms around Jack and pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Nothin’ ever gets outta your sight, does it?”

“Nope,” came the reply in a sing-song voice. 

Gabriel snickered and pressed a kiss to short white locks of hair, sighing appreciatively. “I can’t wait to meet the kid..”

Then his eyes widened and he pulled away from Jack, making the other man grunt at the force of him being shoved away. “Wait, is the baby a boy or a girl?”

Confusion turned into a shit-eating grin and noncommittal shrug as Jack turned over, nestling against his pillow.

“C’mon Jack, you gotta tell me!”

“You have to wait until the morning, Gabriel.”

Frustration pooled like a white-hot ball in the gunslinger’s gut and although he loved it when Jack teased him, this was not the time. “Is this because I teased you about the nickname thing?”

There was no reply and Gabriel Reyes told himself that he was above begging. He would not beg and he would not fall to anyone. He was Reaper, god damn it. But this was his third grandchild and he shook his partner’s shoulder, frustration growing as Jack laughed and waved him off.

Eventually, he gave up with an exaggerated huff, wrapping his arm around Jack’s waist and burying his face against his shoulder. Despite his exasperation the prospect of seeing the new bundle of joy made his chest feel lighter and Gabriel fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Jack awoke to a thick cloud of smoke billowing around the room. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hand and squinted through the darkness, seeing a figure darting from one corner of the room to the next. Tossing back his blankets, he climbed out of bed and opened the nearest window allowing the smoke to leave the room. Gabriel Reyes stood there in all his glory, checking over his hair and straightening up his sweatshirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his pants were neatly pressed and ironed, and his boots looked like they were double-tied.

As he fiddled with his hair, Jack came behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso, chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Nervous?” He teased.

Gabriel caught his amused stare in the mirror’s reflection and glared in response, sticking out his tongue childishly as he tried to tame a stray lock of hair.

“Don’t mess with that,” Jack waved his hand away from it after the ninth unsuccessful attempt. “The child might like it.”

At that, Gabriel stopped fiddling altogether and the look of glee on his face was enough to take Jack’s breath away. He quickly got dressed and they headed to breakfast. Though what had been a leisurely stroll was slowly becoming a full-blown sprint as Gabriel’s excitement got the best of him. The two ran through the halls of the Watchpoint, nearly knocking over a sleepy Mei and colliding into Moira.

Gabriel’s footsteps slowed at the sight of the “good doctor”. Eyes narrowed, he took a step back and they stared at one another eye to eye. The tension was thick and Jack eased his hand onto Gabriel’s shoulder as his jovial mood turned sour, mouth in a firm frown and smoke escaping his nose with a snort. While the sight might’ve been terrifying to anyone else, Moira looked bored and simply shifted from one foot to the other.

“Good morning, Reaper,” she droned. “I am overjoyed that the mission was a success.”

No response came from Gabriel though his eyebrow did twitch at his callsign. Jack almost regretted not bringing his pulse rifle as it seemed like a fight was about to break out right there.

“My mission was also successful,” Moira continued, blatantly ignoring the potential danger in front of her. “The delivery of a healthy baby —” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and she smirked, lips curling upwards.

“A wholesome subject, almost as good as the first one,” she disclosed with a quick look at her fingernails.

Gabriel’s  jaw clenched and he took one menacing step forward, smoke pooling around his boots as he loomed over her. Moira looked at him evenly with disinterest and Jack tightened his hold on Gabriel’s arm.

“The kid isn’t a subject for you to _play_ with,” he growled. “None of ‘em are.”

Moira sighed and folded her arms. “Oh dearest Reaper,” she emphasized his callsign with a pat on the shoulder and a hard squeeze. “You should be _thanking_ me and congratulating me on this wondrous evolution in science.”

Gabriel’s lips pulled back in a snarl and he all but shoved her arm away from him. Jack chose that moment to grab him by his arms and pull him back, bracing himself to be dragged forward as the gunslinger did his best to rip Moira to pieces. However, the geneticist seemed to take that as her cue to leave and side-stepped them with a wave of her hand. 

“Pharah should be expecting her _child_ in a few months, I will return by then,” she said dismissively, turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

Jack slowly released Gabriel and stroked his shoulder as the latter took in deep shallow breaths. Smoke returning to his form and body becoming solid once again, he sighed and shot a glare over his shoulder.

“Those kids are the only good thing that’s ever come from her _science_.” 

Jack nodded in understanding, easing his partner down the hall and further away from the epicenter of the fight. 

“I know, Gabe. Take a few deep breaths. You have an important meeting, remember?”

The words felt familiar tumbling out of his mouth and memories of two young men pitted against each other in organizations fighting for the same goal crossed his mind. How those words meant sending Gabriel off into a battle that he couldn’t win against enemies that were against him from the very beginning. But now, Gabriel’s eyes softened and he straightened up, walking slowly with his hand in Jack’s. 

And at that moment before they entered the mess hall, Jack vowed that Gabriel would never have to fight on his own again.

“Are you ready to meet them?”

Gabriel looked at him and grinned, “Yeah.”

* * *

The other agents were seated around the table enjoying their breakfast as Gabriel and Jack strolled in. A chorus of excited greetings, updates on what was going on inside of the Watchpoint, and questions on the mission’s success filtered through one ear and went out the other. Gabriel’s eyes scanned the table and landed on Jesse McCree.

No.

Jesse  _ Shimada _ -McCree, who was smiling like a cat that caught the canary, a struggling three-year old perched on his lap. Gabriel’s face muscles ached with all the smiling he was doing today. But it didn’t stop him from grinning as he rounded the table, sliding onto his knees to greet the child running at him. Shingen leapt into his arms, Gabriel standing up as soon as he had him, twirling around in a lazy circle. 

He was barely tall enough to meet the mid part of Gabriel’s thigh but he was growing up like a weed. Dark brown hair that once sat his shoulders now brushed along his mid-back, hazel eyes bright and a wide smile on his face. The smile only grew as Gabriel pressed a flurry of kisses to his cheeks, the little boy laughing and trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Itchy!” He whined, both hands on Gabriel’s cheeks as he pushed away from him.

“Aw, don’t be like that, nieto.” 

Jack rolled his eyes as he walked past, rescuing Shingen from Gabriel’s whiskery kisses. The gunslinger made a show of his disappointment with pouts and puppy-dog eyes. Phased, his grandson allowed him three kisses — two to his cheeks and one to his forehead before he climbed into the seat next to his dad.

“Welcome back jefe, got somebody you need to meet.”

He hadn’t heard Jesse sneak up beside him but felt the pull of the cowboy’s arm around his shoulders as he tugged him over to where Hanzo was seated. Heart thudding, he took in the sight of a bundle wrapped up in a blanket the same color and pattern as Jesse’s serape. That was the blanket that he knitted prior to leaving for —

Gabriel’s heart nearly stopped as Hanzo looked up at him, he smirked and held out the baby to him. Jesse’s arm unwinding from his shoulders as he held the infant in his arms and the world seemed to stop.

Curious brown eyes stared up at him, chestnut brown hair atop of his head and small hands reaching up to give his beard a sharp yank. The dull throb of pain registered along with Jesse’s laughter and Hanzo’s admonishments to his husband and apologies to Gabriel. However, the world was falling away as his every focus was on the child in his arms. Freckles on his little nose, tiny chubby fingers touching along Gabriel’s chin and cheeks. He carefully maneuvered the child into the crook of his arm and held his small hand in his finger.

“Hey there,” he whispered. “Hey..”

Although he couldn’t understand what he was saying, the baby stared at him for a while then looked away. 

“His name is Gabriel,” Jesse said.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped up to look pointedly at the cowboy. Eyes wide, lips parted, his gaze flickering from Jesse’s proud smile to Hanzo’s slight one and then the baby’s curious gaze. Looking up, Gabriel’s voice was very small and the amount of noise in the mess hall died down as everyone converged on the conversation happening in front of them.

“What’d you say?”

Jesse folded his arms across his chest and grinned. His hat cast shadows on his face and Gabriel could’ve sworn that his eye glinted red.

“I said his name is Gabriel,” he affirmed. “It’s official and everythin’, the kid’s name is Gabriel J. Shimada-McCree.”

Gabriel’s face felt hot and he bit the inside of his cheek, carefully holding the child close to his chest. Jack seemed to notice and piped up.

“You never told us what the J stood for.”

It should’ve been impossible for Jesse to smile any wider. Unfolding his arms, he set his hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and almost automatically, the archer touched his hand and took a long sip of his tea. 

“Han, you wanna do the honors?”

Looking up at his husband, Hanzo winked then cleared his throat. Suspicion lingered, the tension in the air was thick, and he was preening at the attention. 

“It stands for Jack.”

Shingen looked up at his grandpa when the knee he was sitting on suddenly stopped bouncing. Jack’s eyes were wide, jaw dropped and Tracer blinked over to take the slipping mug from his hand before its contents could spill out. Both men were like deer caught in headlights staring at Jesse and Hanzo then each other. 

“You..” Jack began.

“Mijo…” Gabriel interrupted.

He was visibly shaking and the smile on Jesse’s face faltered. Gabriel turned his back to him, trudging over to Jack and handing the baby off to him. Shingen seemed overjoyed to be close to his little brother but when he looked up, he frowned. Gabriel ruffled his hair and turned away, stalking close to Jesse and seizing him by the shoulder.

“You two...”

His grip was tight on Jesse’s shoulder, the other grabbing Hanzo by the front of his shirt. With a hard yank, he pulled the archer up to his feet and tugged them both into a tight embrace. Squeezing hard and taking shuddering breaths, he tried to speak but his voice was betraying him. 

“Thank you.”

His words were broken up by sobs, fingers nestling in Jesse’s hair and knocking his hat off his head, his other hand situated on the back of Hanzo’s head messing up his ponytail. Tears dampened their shirts and it took them a moment to recover from the initial shock. By then, Gabriel was crying.

Full-blown crying and shaking.

Hanzo loosened up and gently patted the older man between his shoulders while Jesse gave him a strong hug in return, an arm tucked around his waist.

Watching the scene unfold, Shingen looked up at Jack. “Granpa, why is Tito crying?”

Jack wiped away a few stray tears from his eyes and held his grandsons closer. 

“He’s home.”


	9. Big Thoughts, Little Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has big thoughts for a little boy.

Gabriel was convinced that his parents were superheroes. His dad had magical dragons that came out of his tattoo and gobbled up anyone that got in his way. While his papa had wicked aim, he could shoot anything as long as he could see it, and summon random tumbleweeds out of thin air. They fought crime, took down bad guys, and were usually able to come home for dinner and a bedtime story. Their jobs were super important and he understood that without a doubt.

But sometimes, he was a little bored without his dad or papa around to play with him. And maybe it was a little selfish to think that way. Overwatch was really important, or at least that’s what his teachers said, and that stupid bully Ben Miller told him not to complain.

His dads were really important so they couldn’t just drop everything because he wanted to play with them. Too bad for Ben, Gabriel didn’t just have superhero parents, he also had a super brother.

Shingen was always there whenever his parents were on missions or too busy with meetings. He’d sit with him when he felt lonely or sad, and watch Sentai Rangers, even if there weren’t any new episodes on. Sometimes he’d even let Gabriel brush his hair and braid flowers in it just like their dad did for their papa. And when stupid bullies like Ben Miller tried to make him feel all small and squishy on the inside, Shingen was there to knock him down a peg or two.

But sometimes he worried that Shingen might not always be there.

Now and then Shingen would ask their parents or their grandparents about joining Overwatch. He wanted to fight crime too and be a hero. And their Tito would tell him to wait until he’s older and bigger and stronger. But Shingen was already plenty strong and he was getting older all the time. It made Gabriel’s stomach turn thinking about his big brother leaving just like their parents.

Once in awhile, his dad or his papa would come back hurt and Aunt Angela would fix them up again with her angel powers.

If Shingen became a hero like their parents, would he get hurt all the time too?

Gabriel didn’t like the thought of his brother getting hurt.

And he didn’t like the thought of his brother leaving him behind.

His dad said that brothers stick together and his uncle Genji never left his dad’s side even when his dad tried to strangle him.

So he decided to become a hero too. He’d protect everyone; his brother, his parents, his grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles, and even stupid bullies like Ben Miller. Even if he got hurt, even if he had to stay back a little and be by himself, he’d keep trying. He’d keep getting bigger until he was able to go on missions with his brother and watch his back so no one ever made him feel squishy and small on the inside.

He’d be a hero too.


	10. Small Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo recounts what he saw, felt, and dreamt before his firstborn entered the world.

When they decided to have a child, Hanzo never thought that he’d feel this sort of pain. Adoption was always on the table and the prospect of giving an unfortunate child a home was ideal. But their status as criminals wasn’t going to evaporate overnight and despite their aid in preventing the Second Omnic Crisis, the world wasn’t very forgiving. Jesse didn’t cry when they were rejected from the application process. He didn’t say a word on the way home either, the silence growing between them as they reflected on past mistakes which tarnished plans for the future.

That night, Hanzo looked at his husband and saw him looking back. Tears slid down his cheeks as he unraveled and pressed his face against the archer’s shoulder. It was the first of many nights that Hanzo fell asleep to his husband’s shaking body and quiet sobs. His tired smiles in the morning, longing as they passed couples in the street with their own children laughing and carrying on while they continued their quiet stroll.

Perhaps that’s why Moira offered her assistance. The thought was a bitter one and left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Her presence was uncomfortable and the air grew stiff as she looked down her nose at them. Jesse squeezed his hand when he grew rigid, a moment away from giving her a piece of his mind.

Think about our family, Hanzo told himself.

Think about Jesse, he reminded himself.

Moira spoke of an experimental procedure. Combining pieces of the two “parental units” as she put it, incubating them in an artificial womb, and allowing the child to be born in that manner.

It sounded mental to Hanzo.

A scientific breakthrough, yes, but one that could have dire consequences depending on the individual. While questions piled up in Hanzo’s head, he felt Jesse hold his hand tighter and looked up at the cowboy. For the first time in months since their rejection, Jesse’s smile reached his eyes and he looked hopeful.

Heart clenched and tongue in cheek, Hanzo nodded.

Angela reassured him that she’d be watching Moira like a hawk throughout the procedure. DNA samples were taken, explanations were given, and in a whirlwind that lasted a few months — a life was born. The incubator was kept in the med bay and the other members took turns coming to see the youth.

Ana and Reinhardt would read stories or sing songs to the unborn child.

Hana and Lucio would tell them about all the games they’d have to play when they were born.

Bastion weaved together flower crowns for them and while they would surely wilt before the child was born, the sentiment was noticed.

Torbjorn was excited to have a “wee little one” around the base, setting to the task of baby-proofing everything that a child could have access to. Brigitte helped him with the efforts and even brought some clothes that Ingrid kept from her own children’s infancy.

Gabriel Reyes was absent during the process, but Jack told them that he would try to finish his mission quickly as to be there for the child’s birth.

At that time, Hanzo felt as if he was on the top of the world. He’d come to the medbay and sit in a rocking chair near the incubator watching as the light became darker and lighter in intervals. The dragons taking their serpentine forms, resting against the cool glass to feel the artificial warmth. They told him about what they could see. Toes, tiny hands (that they absolutely adored), small nose, eyes, and a tuft of hair.

They were excited about the child, badgering Hanzo to allow them to name them.

“You don’t know whether the child is a boy or girl yet,” Hanzo grumbled one night.

Jesse laughed breathily and wrapped an arm around his waist pressing their bodies flush together. They laid in bed, watching a small monitor that allowed them to see the incubator without disturbing Angela’s all-nighter. Jesse kissed Hanzo’s cheek and rested his cheek against the pillow, thumb tracing circles and idle lines on the archer’s abdomen.

“I say let ‘em,” Jesse muttered.

Hanzo tilted his head slightly to look up at him. Mirth shined in the cowboy’s eyes and although he wasn’t looking in Hanzo’s direction, the smile on his face warmed his heart. “You know they will name the child something ancient,” Hanzo warned. “And there will be no going back.”

Jesse chuckled, “Darlin’. All I care ‘bout is what we got here,” he patted his hand against Hanzo’s chest where his heart was. “And the lil’ one in there.”

Hanzo smiled and stroked his hand through the gunslinger’s sleep-mused locks, taking a light hold and bringing him down for a kiss. It was wonderfully odd how nice kissing Jesse was after all this time. He hoped that feeling never faded and the light never disappeared from the gunslinger’s eyes. As they separated, the soft hum of the incubator whisked them into sleep —

A sleep that was interrupted by dreams of dark hair, hazel eyes, and an infectious smile. The dragons dancing in the breeze, surrounding a child who jumped around and chased them.

“Come soon, little one,” Soba cooed.

“We are waiting for you,” Udon sighed.

Hanzo couldn’t move within the dream but he wanted to rush forward. The child running and jumping out of his reach, turning to look back at him amidst a blinding light. The dream would end there and Hanzo would awaken trying to remember the child’s face or how wonderful it felt to hear them laugh.

And while he didn’t trust Moira with a single hair on the child’s head, he wanted them.

The laughter and joy they could bring to their lives.

He wanted, he prayed, and he thought about them while staring at the incubator. Pressing his hand to the glass, he leaned close and pressed his forehead to it.

“I am waiting for you, little one,” Hanzo whispered.

Angela didn’t say anything when she caught him talking to the unborn child. He’d seen her doing the same on occasion along with anyone else who visited. Everyone was excited and as the months went on, they asked what the child’s name was, intent on buying clothes and various other gifts.

Jesse wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder and the dragons wound themselves around the cowboy’s hat. They spoke but the sound was chirps which were unintelligible to the others. Giving his shoulder a squeeze, Jesse winked at him and Hanzo returned his smile with a satisfied one.

That would be a wonderful name.

“Shingen,” they said and the others broke out with questions.

It was late December when the child was brought in the world. Moira’s appearance on base was greeted with quiet animosity, anticipation, and surprisingly — thankfulness. She proceeded with Angela at her side and most of the other members pooled within the living area. Jack was arguing with Gabriel over aborting the mission and coming back as soon as possible. Lena was practically blinking everywhere with sheer excitement, Emily stopping her and pulling her to settle down on the couch.

But no one was more nervous than Jesse.

The cowboy wrung his hat in his hands, the brim taking a merciless beating as it was pulled this way then that. His gaze flickered to the doors and he paced back and forth, the jingling of his spurs creating a rhythmic torture for everyone in the room. Hanzo couldn’t say that he wasn’t nervous either. But he rose to his feet, took the cowboy’s hand and pulled him to sit down, the two of them curling up on the couch next to Genji and Zenyatta.

“Are you excited, brother?”

Hanzo looked at Genji and smiled. His little brother wasn’t wearing his visor for the occasion and removed the back of his helmet as well. His green hair was on full display, a broad smile on his face, his eyes shining.

“I am,” Hanzo replied.

His brother reached out to squeeze his hand then pulled away, allowing him to soothe Jesse’s anxiousness with soft whispers.

Moira entered the room with Angela behind her, a small bundle swaddled in a white blanket resting in the crook of her arm. Hanzo stood up abruptly staring at the woman as if she possessed two heads. His gaze lowered to the wriggling blanket and his heart leapt up to his throat. The room fell silent and everyone was honed in on the presence of a new life.

“Congratulations,” she smirked and gave the room a sweeping glance. “It’s a boy.”

Jesse slowly stood up and to his credit, he didn’t flinch as Moira walked closer and held the child at arms length. The gunslinger gently took the babe from her, nodding curtly and stepping away, turning to Hanzo.

“Hey there, kiddo..” Jesse whispered.

Hanzo’s hands haven’t shaken for a few nights but he feels the trembling anew as he reaches out to touch the child’s cheek. It was soft and plush beneath his fingertips but also warm. A tuft of black hair sat on top of his head and when he opened his eyes, hazel eyes looked up at him. Curiously, the child held out his hand and wrapped his fingers around Hanzo’s thumb. The archer brushed careful fingers through his son’s hair —

_His son._

Looking up at Jesse, he saw watery brown eyes and a quivering smile.

_Their son._

The dragons settled into the baby’s blanket, pressing kisses to his face, his hands and the top of his head.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” they said. “We’ve been dreaming of you.”

And now he was here.

“Welcome home, Shingen.”


	11. It's Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse are headed out for their weekly date night. Kiss the kids good night, it's time to see some sights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read by Cadbberry!
> 
> Thank you so much for helping me, I appreciate it.

“I’m tellin’ you I ironed this shirt first thing this mornin’,” Jesse grumbled as he ran his hands over the front of his shirt. “Damn thing is stubborn.”

The collar of the shirt just wouldn’t lay down and every time he tried one side would fly up and then the other would follow suit. He brushed his fingers through his hair and huffed at his reflection, almost missing the calloused hands gently smoothing out his collar. A smile tugged at his lips as he caught sight of Hanzo in the mirror. Eyes softening and momentarily forgetting his agitation with his shirt, Jesse found himself in awe of the man behind him.

Hanzo had always been meticulous about his appearance though he'd grown lax during the years they'd been together. Undercut abandoned in favor of letting his hair grow, grey wings and all. Letting his hair down, the grey streaking among black locks made him look distinguished. They weren’t young men anymore, but Hanzo wore his age well, refined features reminding the cowboy of the leader Hanzo could have been.

A god among men, and one that Jesse was glad to call his own.

Honestly, it wasn’t fair how handsome Hanzo was — is, or has always been. Though Genji told him that he was heavily biased when it came to the elder Shimada.

But how couldn’t he be?

Hanzo looked good in anything and without anything. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Moments when he found something extremely funny and threw his head back laughing, may the good lord have mercy. If Hanzo’s voice was gospel then Jesse would’ve been a true believer. It was low and rough, capable of inspiring fear and admiration in the same sentence, and Jesse could listen to him talk all day.

He’d heard people in Blackwatch complain about marriage and how it tied you down. How eventually the spark was lost and the only thing keeping you together was mutual interest or past memories. And they were wrong.

Jesse was sure that he could love this man from now until the end of time.

“— Jesse?”

Hanzo’s hand waved in front of his face, the glint of his gold wedding band nearly blinding Jesse as he snapped back to reality. His shirt was straightened out and his hat was set on top of his head but he didn’t remember grabbing either. Or seeing the amused man standing at his side, smirking at him with a raised brow.

“Are you there, Jesse?”

The dots connected and he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I was starin’ wasn’t I?”

“No,” Hanzo replied dragging out the vowel. “You were _ogling_.”

Jesse turned to face him with a witty quip on the tip of his tongue. Yet as always, his tongue was hogtied at the sight of Hanzo Shimada-McCree. A black long-sleeved shirt accentuated his physique showing off his muscles, dark blue jeans that hugged his thighs perfectly were tucked into black combat boots laced up neatly.

"You look amazing," Jesse said in awe of the man before him.

Hanzo's amused gaze swept over him, the corners of his lips quirking upwards into one of those breathtaking smiles. "And you need to put on pants," he chuckled.

Thoughts came to a screeching halt once Jesse looked down at his legs. Sure enough, they were bare, socked feet wiggling to confirm that he was still underdressed. The embarrassment of standing in front of his fully clothed husband in nothing but a plaid shirt, underwear, socks and his hat didn’t come. Instead, he snorted and struck a pose making Hanzo cover his face with his hand as he laughed.

“Are you going to leave the base like that,” Hanzo asked between fits of laughter.

Jesse shrugged, “Isn’ the policy ‘no shoes, no shirt, no service’? Ain’t say nothin’ ‘bout pants.”

“Jesse Shimada-McCree,” Hanzo smirked and narrowed his eyes. “If our children cannot leave this base without proper attire, you will not do the same.”

A familiar warmth flourished in Jesse’s chest as he stepped closer until they were toe to toe. The quiet challenge in Hanzo’s posture as he stood with his shoulders pulled back and his head held high. And from this angle, Jesse could see the eyeliner his husband applied. He almost bobbed his head in acknowledgment before remembering that this was part of the dance. Their dance, to be exact, teasing and poking at one another until one or the other relented.

And from the spark in Hanzo’s eye — he wasn’t planning on losing tonight.

Putting on his most innocent expression, Jesse leaned in closer, letting his hat tip forward. “An’ just who is gonna stop me, Mister Shimada-McCree?”

Their lips were a hair's breadth away, Hanzo’s gaze flicking between Jesse’s eyes and his lips, a slow smile forming on the archer’s face. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo paused and put his finger to their lips. “Keep this up and we won’t be leaving this room.”

That didn’t sound half bad. He was already half-dressed and helping Hanzo out of his clothes wasn’t a chore in the slightest. Gabriel and Jack were keeping the boys busy for the night which would give him enough opportunity to —

“Because our sons will find out that date night has turned into stay-in night which means no dessert for Jesse.”

He hadn’t thought of that. Date nights were normally their reprieve from being parents for just a little while. Jesse loved his sons, honestly and truly, he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. But there were some days when he wanted a bit of time for just himself and Hanzo. The boys were understanding enough to take a trip to their grandparents’ quarters to allow their fathers some privacy — or at least Shingen understood alone time and his younger brother tagged along for the fun of it.

If they stayed in and the boys found them, it’d only be a matter of seconds before they’d have an armful of questioning children. And he was not giving his sons “The Talk” yet.

Jesse pulled his hands up and leaned back, turning around and heading off to find the rest of his clothes. He could feel the smugness radiating from Hanzo when he pressed a kiss to Jesse’s cheek. Sticking his tongue out at the archer’s back, Jesse fiddled with his boots and took off the spurs, setting them aside with the rest of his effects.

“You aren’t going to wear them?”

He stood up and grabbed his grey serape, wrapping it around his shoulders, and kicking the heel of his shoes.

“Nah, don’ want nothin’ distractin’ me from you.”

“You wear spurs all the time, Jesse.”

He could practically hear Hanzo rolling his eyes and the fond exasperation in his voice. Jesse liked to think that Hanzo loved his aesthetic even if it was a bit out there. Heck, their first meeting left the archer baffled on whether or not Jesse was pulling his leg — and if Jesse was being honest, he might’ve played it up a little to see the archer smile.

For a moment, Jesse watched Hanzo as he went through the motions of checking himself over. Sure, it was cheesy for him to ogle his husband after so many years but no one was going to stop him — hell, he’d like to see them try. Ambling over to him, he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist and hugged him close to his chest swaying from side to side. The archer all but melted into the embrace leaning his head back against Jesse’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face.

“There is a better chance of them recognizing your hat than your shoes,” Hanzo pointed out.

Jesse gasped and tilted his head to get a better view of the other man’s face. “Darlin’,” he said in a stage whisper. “Are you _encouraging_ me to wear my spurs?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “What is a cowboy without his hat, spurs, and serape?” The question was an innocent one but when accompanied by a half-lidded stare and smirk, Jesse’s heart skipped a beat. Hanzo really, really, looked good like this and he knew it if the eyebrow quirk was any indication. He brought his hand to the back of Jesse’s neck, guiding his head down, fingers brushing the soft hair at his nape.

“All I desire tonight is time with my husband as he is,” Hanzo whispered close to Jesse’s ear sending shivers down his spine. Then all at once, the archer twisted out of his grasp and made his way to the door. “We should get going now, we have to check in with your parents before we leave.”

Jesse could’ve sworn that Hanzo was laughing at him as he opened the door. Clicking his tongue, the cowboy did a quick once over to make sure he had everything and fell into step behind him.

“A man after m’ own heart,” Jesse said after Hanzo opened the front door for him.

“Please,” Hanzo rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them. “I already have it.”

Maybe it was the confidence in his words or the gleam in his eyes that made Jesse’s mouth go dry. Bringing a hand to his mouth, Jesse did a poor job of concealing his smile.

“Ya sure do, darlin’.”

Hanzo seemed satisfied with that and intertwined his fingers with Jesse’s, their footsteps in sync as they headed down the hall. Jesse was convinced that this had to be the highlight of his night. Nothing else could top this whatsoever. And then, Hanzo looked up at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“And you have mine.”

This man was going to be the death of him someday if he kept taking his breath away.


	12. Love, Live, Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo loves his job dearly but there are are few things he'd put above time with his family, and world peace is not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a post on my tumblr @officialbonesblog calling on supporters of Everyday Heroes to pick or offer up prompt ideas. Feel free to participate at your leisure.

Hanzo loved his life and his job.

Or at least he loved it half of the time and the other half was spent trying not to strangle his teammates. Missions came and went as the world continued to produce low-tier villains. Honestly, most of them couldn’t even think of comparing to Talon’s antics and the former members of Talon made sure to let it be known. Especially Sombra with her endless amount of blackmail which somehow found its way onto global news, exposing more than a few wannabees.

Nonetheless, Hanzo enjoyed the thrills and the rush of being an agent. Tip toeing on the line between life and death with danger around every corner.

But when his job interferes with his home life, especially when it pertains to his children, that’s when his mood took a turn for the worse.

“Four months,” he said dryly. “You want us to go on an undercover mission for four months.”

To Winston’s credit, he didn’t flinch as the elder Shimada all but breathed fire in front of him. Years of being on the receiving end of the infamous Shimada glare gave him a partial immunity. However, it didn’t make the silent judgement in Hanzo’s eyes any less intimidating. And if he took a slight pleasure in seeing the scientist squirm, it didn’t show on his face.

“You must understand, Agent Shimada. There are remnants of Vishkar compounds located in this urban area and we need our best to gather information and root it out.”

Of course, it just had to be Vishkar. Ever since Lucio’s movement hit an all time high the company had been on the run from its many enemies. Most of their headquarters were broken down by the people or closed by government officials. Anyone affiliated with them was forced into hiding because of public opinion but it didn’t stop them from trying to help.

Hanzo rubbed his temples and took in a deep breath. The words he wanted to say were along the line of ‘find someone else’. They rested on the tip of his tongue only to die when a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. Leaning into Jesse’s touch, Hanzo grumbled and slipped his arm around the cowboy’s waist, pulling him close. Jesse’s hand rubbed along his shoulder in a soothing circular pattern, soft kisses pressed to the top of his head and his cheek eased the beginnings of a headache.

Ever so helpful, Jesse interjected with a peculiar idea. “Wouldn’t it be a better idea to pose as a family in its entirety?”

Hanzo tilted his head up to look at his husband confusedly. Jesse noticed and winked at him, continuing with a broad smile, keeping his tone firm and business-like.

“Two married men and their boys, wanting to make a start in a new town, there’s something cookie cutter about that, eh?”

Hanzo almost laughed but the image Jesse painted was far too vivid. A nice house, big enough for the four of them, with a large backyard for their boys to tumble around in. They could adopt a few dogs. Three at the least.

Perhaps Akitas.

Yes, akitas was were good, and their boys weren’t allergic.

And they had been asking for pets for awhile.

He would drive the boys to school, Jesse would pick them up in the afternoon. He’d wake up to the smell of Jesse’s cooking, and spend the morning listening to his family bicker, laugh, and plan the day. The irritation that he might’ve felt evaporated and a lazy smile formed.

Winston was steadily nodding along with what Jesse was telling him and from the confident smile on the cowboy’s voice, he was gaining ground. Hanzo made a mental note to give his husband a very good night kiss for this. Even if it wouldn’t last for very long, the idea of having time for his family and his job made Hanzo remember just how much he loved his life.


	13. Don't Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learned a lot from his past and uses it to help his children strive for the future. Who knew that in a way, he would also help himself achieve a dream long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a [post](https://officialbonesblog.tumblr.com/post/170509043124/what-comes-next) on my tumblr **@officialbonesblog** calling on supporters of Everyday Heroes to pick or offer up prompt ideas. Feel free to participate at your leisure.

Jesse knew from the moment his sons were born that they would turn his world on its head. When trying to understand why, he summed it up to the fact that half of their. DNA belonged to a man who defied reality on a daily basis. Any other theories would point fingers at the array of extended family members whom were all strange yet unique in their own ways.

Before they were born, he remembered having a heart to heart with their father as to clear the air. It was the longest night of his marital life and one which drew the most tears. That night, Hanzo swore that he wouldn’t allow the cycle of abuse to tear their family apart and no matter who their children were he’d love them all the same. His words echoed in Jesse’s head from that night on and when their sons were born, he remembered Hanzo whispering a vow to the dragons as he cradled them in his arms.

Since then, Jesse vowed to love and support his sons’ every endeavor. He wanted to watch them grow into themselves with the confidence to reach for their dreams. Even if their aspirations were far-fetched now, as long as he had a semblance of faith in their abilities, he hoped that they would never be afraid to try. Bitter memories of his own childhood and adults who disregarded his thoughts only spurred him to encourage them.

When Shingen expressed an interest in joining Overwatch, despite their personal fears, Jesse and Hanzo agreed to train him. Every morning they would go on jogs before breakfast and Shingen would join during team training sessions.

When Gabriel started going through his Sentai Rangers phase, or as Hanzo called it ‘the Genji Effect’, Jesse didn’t tell him that it would be impossible for him to be a superhero. Instead, he bribed Torbjorn with a month's worth of favors to make a suit for him so he could feel like one.

Other parents could call him a pushover or say that he wasn’t teaching them about the “real world”. But Jesse was getting on in his age and he was certain that the “real world” was just a limitation. He wanted to give his sons the courage to reach for the stars, the moon, and the heavens above.

To be the person that they wanted to be.

So when Gabriel told him that he wanted to be an author, Jesse didn’t bat an eye. He nodded then turned to Hanzo and said they’d have to go into town for a few notebooks and pencils to get him started.

* * *

While some of their sons’ endeavors only lasted a week or two at best, Gabriel’s infatuation with writing only grew. More notebooks littered his side of the boys’ shared room, filled from cover to cover with words, and Jesse was finding pencils or pens in random places where Gabriel misplaced them after quickly scribbling something down. Hanzo took to the disorder in stride, making a place for all of Gabriel’s writing materials and making sure to restock them whenever he ran low.

Napkins were used to write small ideas or descriptions. Backs of abandoned papers covered with diagrams and paragraphs of inconsistent thought. And when someone interesting passed them by in the streets, Gabriel stopped and pointed, saying they would fit well in his story. Jesse thought fondly on the times he’d have to wait while his son asked if he could use the person’s likeness in his tales.

Most were happy enough to go along with it, saying that he was adorable.

Others either ignored him or belittled him by talking down to him instead of meeting his eyes. Those individuals were often glared down or quietly threatened in Reaper’s case. To say that everyone in the Watchpoint was behind the young writer would’ve been an understatement. However, Gabriel’s dedication was inspiring and for the first time in awhile, Jesse actually sat down and wrote.

He’d write into the early hours of the morning when Hanzo would gently pry his holopad from his hands. Nonsensical words would sit on the pages but the feeling of writing something was euphoric. With all of the hustle and bustle of his life as an agent, he forgot the simple pleasure that came with writing and the warmth of his husband’s embrace as a job well done.

So in between his training sessions or any free moment Jesse could have, he wrote.

He wrote and wrote and wrote… and when he was finished, he let others read his work. The first person was Hanzo and the older man had a way of pointing out his flaws while praising him for his strengths. Reaper and Jack were second, the pair arguing over plot devices and wanting to read til the end. Slowly yet surely, almost everyone in the Watchpoint had read his stories except for his sons.

Jesse published the first book in early May and as soon as he was able to get a hard copy, he read it to his sons at night. Shingen dozed off quickly but Gabriel stayed awake asking Jesse about various parts of the story and who did what, where, and why.

“Who wrote that story, dad?” Gabriel asked, blearily looking up at Jesse as the cowboy tucked him in.

Jesse drummed his fingers against the book’s cover, looking down as he spoke, “Joel Morricone.” Then curiously, he pressed on. “Why?”

“I like him,” his son replied with a yawn. “Like him a lot, pa.”

The smile on Jesse’s face remained long after he’d left the boys’ room and went to his own. He felt like he was walking on air. Gabriel liked his story. He really liked it, and Shingen liked it as well despite falling asleep.

“What has you in such a good mood,” said Hanzo as he came out the shower.

Closing the distance between them with a few steps, Jesse leaned down to kiss his husband with all the joy and passion he could muster. Hanzo’s eyes were closed after Jesse moved away but his hand was fisted in the cowboy’s shirt.

“I don’t know what has gotten into you,” Hanzo muttered lowly, pulling Jesse closer by his hips. “But I like it.”

* * *

“You didn’t tell him that you are Joel Morricone?”

Jesse groaned and rolled over onto his side. The soreness in his back from their activities was bearable while the way Hanzo scrutinized him for his white lie was not. He had to tell him especially after he figuratively rocked his world. Guilt-ridden, the cowboy twiddled his thumbs together looking everywhere but at his husband.

“Jesse,” Hanzo sighed, catching his eye and holding his hands, rubbing small circles against his knuckles. “Why didn’t you tell him that you are Joel?”  
  
While the motion was comforting, it allowed Jesse to gather his thoughts and convey them into words. “I didn’ want ‘em to be disappointed.”

“Disappointed?” Hanzo’s eyebrows knitted together and his lips pursed. “He loved your story, didn’t he?”

Jesse winced and slowly averted his gaze.“Well, yeah b—”

“But you think that our son, who idolizes you and loves you dearly, would be disappointed that you are his favorite author?”

Although Hanzo’s words weren’t meant to be accusatory, Jesse felt the flush in his cheeks. He grumbled and removed his hands from the archer’s grasp to press himself against Hanzo. Without prompting, Hanzo wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Tell me what you are feeling, anata.”

Hanzo’s fingers gently stroked through Jesse’s hair making his heart swell with affection.

“Fear,” he breathed after what felt like an eternity. “Anxiety.”

He felt Hanzo shift beside him allowing him to lay his head on the other man’s chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat calmed Jesse only slightly and he made sure to press a kiss to his left pectoral. Hanzo held him with one hand on Jesse’s lower back, the other stroking his hair slowly.  
  
“I can face down publishers, guys in bars, and people out for my head but if either of those kids was ever disappointed in me, I don’ know what I’d do.”

“Well,” Hanzo interjected. “ I know what you’ve done.”

Jesse leaned back, using his hands to lift his upper body so he was hovering over Hanzo. The expression on his face must’ve been something serious as Hanzo’s eyes widened by a fraction when their gazes met. Warm calloused hands touched Jesse’s face, stroking at his cheekbones with a gentle touch as if he was something fragile.

“Your best.”

Perhaps he was. Those two words managed to make him tremble, press himself to Hanzo again and hold him. He felt warm and safe in Hanzo’s embrace and held onto him tight as the creeping self-doubt reared its head.

“And I’m sure that Gabriel would love Joel Morricone, the writer, just as much as he loves Jesse Shimada-McCree, his father.”

There was a smile present in Hanzo’s voice and Jesse’s heart ached with how grateful he was. The anxiety was still present and the self-doubt was never a moment away. But here in Hanzo’s arms, hearing his voice, Jesse felt as though this dream could become a reality.

“Thank you, Han.”


	14. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is coming home late from a mission and fears for the worst.

A blur of blue and orange ricocheted through the streets of Kings Row, darting past confused persons who pointed in awe and called out to it for autographs or handshakes. But the blur was on a mission and prayed to the gods above that she wasn’t too late.

The blur was named Lena Oxton, callsign Tracer, and she had an appointment to keep. Lena was the fastest person on Earth as far as she and her chronal accelerator were concerned. However, missions with Overwatch tended to take up a good chunk of her time and with all her speed, there were some moments where she was just too slow.

Emily was sitting with a blanket tucked around her waist and flipping through a book when Lena breezed in. The window to the balcony rattled on its hinges and she barely lifted her head at the intrusion. “Welcome back love,” Emily said, shutting her book and standing up to close and lock the window.

A loud thud came from behind her and she looked at Lena’s slumped figure draped over the couch. Rolling her eyes to the sky, Emily walked over and helped her out of her goggles and boots. Muffled sounds came from underneath the speedster’s head accompanied by a heaving sigh.

“I was too late to tuck ‘er in again,” Lena whined, raising her head and shifting to allow Emily a spot on the couch.

Emily sat down and gently ran her fingers through Lena’s windblown hair. She looked adorable with her lower lip jutting out in a sulking pout. Her arms crossed over her chest and chronal accelerator humming low as if responding to her mood.

“Lena,” Emily began. “Th—”

“Don’t even know what pronouns they wanted to go by today!”

The speedster rubbed her hands down her face then turned onto her side, burying her face against Emily’s stomach. It wouldn’t have been fair to tease Lena when she was this down. No one in the world took time as seriously as Lena did and their relationship along with other things was a testament to that.

Emily gently pried Lena away from her, brushing her fingers over her cheek and making sure she had her attention.

“Theo isn’t asleep yet.”

Lena’s eyes opened wide and she scrambled onto her knees, looking at Emily as if she hung the moon and the stars.

“Pronouns are she and her,” Emily continued, trying to hide her amusement. “And she is waiting for you in her room.”

“Really?”

Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper and it nearly broke Emily’s heart. The cheery brunette was rarely that quiet and when she was it was because something had gone horrendously wrong.

“We knew that you would be late,” Emily admitted. “Winston sent a message ahead of time.”

Lena laughed, shaking her head. “That big lug..” She sighed and reached out to take Emily’s hands in her own. “Emily Oxton, what’d I ever do to deserve you?”

Emily’s heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed. A warm smile tugged the corners of her lips up as she took in the woman in front of her. Linking her fingers with Lena’s, she leaned closer to close the space between them, brushing their noses together and grinning.

“You were you and I was me..”

Lena’s giggles tapered off into easy sighs, her fingers coming undone from Emily’s and moving to pull the redhead closer.

“And now before you get all handsy,” Emily interjected, placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “We have to be parents for her.”

Lena roused from her stupor and pressed a quick kiss to Emily’s cheek. “You’re right,” she chirped. “Ahem…”

Her hands cupped over her mouth. All at once, Emily knew what was coming and covered her mouth to stifle full-blown laughter.

“The calvary is here!” Lena yelled.

Within a few seconds, a small voice responded. “Mum?!”

Lena practically bounced off the couch as a blur of brown and pink rushed into the room. A mixture of colors followed as mom and daughter practically launched themselves at one another, meeting in the middle of the floor in a giggling pile, overseen by an affectionately exasperated mother.

“My little Theo,” Lena called, lifting the girl in the air. “It is early ya know, what’re you doin’ up?”

“Waiting for you.”

Emily watched as Lena visibly deflated. The speedster lowered their child and hugged her close, the gentle hum of Lena’s chronal accelerator muffled by Theo’s pajamas. Anyone else might have thought the image of mother and daughter hugging on the living room floor was odd. Some might not notice how Theo clung to Lena’s jacket, burying her cheek against the curve of Lena’s neck or how Lena pressed small kisses to the side of Theo’s head.

After a few minutes, Emily stood up and folded her blanket setting the book on top of it.

“How about we have a glass of milk, mum can tell us about her travels, and then we can all get to bed.”

Both brunettes looked up at her and Emily pretended not to notice the tears in their eyes. Lena’s crooked smile mirrored on Theo’s face, both of them following after her as she led the way to the kitchen.


	15. Heroes Never Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his family is mocked by a bully, Gabriel Shimada-McCree is ready to stand up and fight. Although, it's hard to keep up the good fight when you don't know what you're fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet was requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr. 
> 
> The corresponding post can be found [here](https://officialbonesblog.tumblr.com/post/170534867999/hey-for-everyday-heroes-i-was-wondering-if-you).

When Angela receives a notice from Athena for a patient, she normally expects it to be someone on the mission roster, or an agent with a history of injuring themselves in various situations. The last thing she expected to see was Gabriel Shimada-McCree with a swollen cheek, bruised knuckles and the cutest scowl she'd ever seen. If he was only a few feet taller and bulkier, then the scowl and glare might have been a tad scarier. However, Angela dealt with the world's most dangerous individuals on a daily basis and built up an immunity to their brand of intimidation.

All that aside, something was wrong and she was concerned. Gabriel was a generally happy child. He was always smiling, the wide grin and easy-going attitude coming from none other than Jesse McCree. And just like his father, if he wasn't smiling then something must have gone horribly  _horribly_ wrong. 

Bracing herself for the worst, Angela tied her hair up in a ponytail and entered the room as the doors swooped open. Gabriel barely registered her presence until she was by his side and even then, he only peeked up at her from under his eyelashes then quickly looked away. The lack of a grandiose response to her entrance was indication enough that he had a lot on his mind. But Angela was a medic and if there was a problem, she had to diagnose it before being able to give a suitable treatment, standard procedure through and through.

Alas, that sort of thinking just didn't work well in parenthood. Problems were often deeply entrenched in the psyche and kids had a tendency to hold onto things just like adults. Looking down on what was bothering him was a sure fire way to make trouble. Though, treating him like an adult would also hurt more than help. Angela mulled over what to do as the silence stretched on.

"Are you going to tell my dads," Gabriel asked, glancing at her briefly then looking away. "Or Tito, Grampa, Granny, Opa or Pop?" 

Relieved at the break in silence, Angela gave him a quick sweeping glance. His jeans had grass stains on the knee and thigh area, dried mud smeared across his chest and dirt caked under his fingernails. The bruises on his knuckles were turning dark shades of purple and the one on his cheek was starting to swell. For all intents and purposes, Gabriel looked worse for wear but she would hate to see who he went up against.

“There is such thing called patient-doctor confidentiality,” Angela explained, standing up and going to retrieve a first aid kit. “Do you know what that means?”

Her first task would be cleaning his wounds and while he mulled over her question, she used antiseptic on his knuckles. Gabriel hissed and scowled harder, glaring at the bottle as if it gravely offended him. His eyebrows knitted together and he shifted, wiggling his fingers.

“No,” he replied, trying to sneak his hand out of hers.

Angela smiled at him knowingly and shook her head. Ignoring his sulking pout, she applied alcohol to the wound and then a few band-aids.

“It means that what happens in here and what is said in here is between you and me,” Angela said, adding a kiss to his knuckles just to see a glimmer of his smile. “Okay?”

It hadn’t been the whole truth. She was required to share what happened with his parents as long as it wasn’t abuse in the home. However, everyone with eyes or ears could tell that all the agents on base loved Gabriel. They loved every new child brought into their lives from Shingen all the way to her Mariam.

And one could only imagine the hell bound to come if anyone found out what happened to him.

“Okay,” Gabriel said. “I got in a fight…”

While he gathered himself, Angela set to the task of patching him up.

“Ben Miller said that our family was evil because some of them came from Talon, others are omnics… and murderers or criminals.”

“Did he now?”

She racked her brain for any mention of a ‘Ben Miller’. The closest thing being a snot-nosed brat that met the business end of Mariam’s toy rifle when he stole her helmet. Angela did scold her because violence was not the answer to one’s problems. However, Fareeha had been proud of their little girl for standing up for herself and Ana secretly gave her cookies for winning the fight. So if anyone noticed Angela let Mariam stay up a few minutes after her bedtime, they didn’t speak on it.

“Uh-huh, And he made fun of Shingen’s hair.” Angela winced.

She knew just how much Gabriel loved his brother. Almost as much as Genji loved Hanzo, and that was a colossal amount of affection. Gabriel was too small to deal any lasting harm but if his protectiveness was as strong as Genji’s — She really didn’t want to see what the other kid looked like.

“And Shingen’s hair is pretty!” Gabriel insisted, glaring daggers into the wall across from him.

“It really is,” Angela agreed.

“And pa isn’t weird, he just likes Westerns..”

She sent a prayer above for Ben Miller and his family. If he went so far as to ridicule Jesse then there was no telling what Gabriel did to him.

“Our family isn’t evil,” whispered Gabriel, hugging his knees close to his chest.

Angela sighed and finished her assessment after applying a bandage to his cheek. This wouldn’t be the first or lost fight one of the children or “Overwatch Kids” (as the Junkers called them) got into for the sake of their family. They were fiercely protective of each other, their parents and all those who encompassed their extended crazy family.

But it was moments like this where Angela wasn’t sure how to broach the topic. For reasons unbeknownst to the kids, the public had some sound reasons to view Overwatch as evil. Although they were working towards the good, years of harm had been done and nothing would take that away.

“Ooooooh,” a teasing voice drawled. “The Reaper is gonna pay a visit to Ben Miller.”

The weight of the bed dipped and an arm wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders, pulling him back into a half hug. His eyes widened comically and hands shot out flailing to grab onto anything. Though while he looked panicked, Angela looked exasperatedly at the woman behind him.

Sombra appeared from seemingly nowhere and pressed a noisy kiss to Gabriel’s cheek along with a little nose boop. He scrunched his nose and laughed, wiggling around in her hold to see her face.

“Tía!”

“Gabriel!”

Angela sighed, a tired smile on her face as she looked on. Gabriel hugged Sombra as best as he could, kicking his legs up and down, seemingly over the moon that she was here. His sunny smile a stark contrast to Sombra’s grim expression as she looked him over.

“Heard you got in a fight,” Sombra said, tilting his head back to better examine his wounded cheek.

Gabriel frowned, his sunny disposition dissipating. “I’m fine,” he grumbled.

Sombra quirked a brow, smirking. “But did you win?”

“Of course,” Gabriel said, puffing out his chest and practically glowing with pride.

“Sombra,” Angela warned. “Winning isn’t the point.”

Both of them looked at her like she had two heads, and Angela suddenly felt like the most normal person in the room. She rubbed her fingers against her temples, wondering why everyone in Overwatch had a predisposition to fight. Aside from Zenyatta, though when his family was in danger, he could be quite frightening. Seeing him run was a spectacle to behold.

“Fine, fine,” Sombra said, not sounding the least bit chastised. “But you are right, sobrino, we aren’t evil. We’re heroes.”

Gabriel rested his head against Sombra’s stomach, visibly calming as she played with the curls of his hair. “What’s that mean?”

Angela tapped her fingertips together and thought of how to explain. Sombra met her gaze and shook her head, pulling Gabriel onto her lap and cradling him close. Resigned to letting Sombra handle this, Angela packed up the first aid kit and went to put it back with the others.

“It means that we have good sides and bad sides,” she explained. “Talon And Overwatch, it’s all the same now. Fighting for justice and peace.”

“What do you mean by 'it's all the same _now_? Wasn't it always?”

The first aid kit clattered to the ground as Angela took in a sharp breath. Her fingers twitched, hands frozen as she knelt there staring past the drawer’s contents. Silence filled the air and the whirring of machinery around them was only background noise to the voices in her head telling her to stop this before it went any further. But Sombra wasn’t deterred by the question, looking at Gabriel with a sad smile.

“I’m afraid not, cariño.”

Gabriel stared up at her and she steeled herself for what would come next. Her hands cupped his face, fingers brushing locks of his hair behind his ears in hopes of prolonging this moment. A moment where her precious nephew could remain ignorant of what they worked so hard to fix. His small hand touched the back of hers, a crooked smile forming on his lips and Sombra almost laughed. He was trying to reassure _her_.

Honestly, he had to be Reaper's grandson. They were as unpredictable as they come.

“There was a time where we were enemies, your Tito and Grampa were at eachother’s throats, and I did crazy things for cash.”

Gabriel's smile fell and his eyes darted from left to right as the dots connected. Sombra let him have a moment. It must have been a hard image to picture. Reaper and Soldier 76 were practically inseparable nowadays. A power couple and two man army that would leave the most hard-end of criminals shaking in their boots. They were also dutiful grandparents who took their grandchildren to amusement parks, played pretend, and built pillow forts. Dawning horror showed on Gabriel's face, his eyes widening and mouth slightly agape as the image set in, and Sombra quickly swooped in before he could delve too deep in his imagination.

“We all got our stuff together before you were born but things linger, y’know?”

He slowly nodded and looked up at her, eyes a little misty and lips in a thin line. Angela rose from her position and turned back to look at them. Sombra's attention was entirely focused on Gabriel and her fingers continued the short strokes through his hair. Her teasing smile was nowhere to be found and the mischievous spark in her eyes was replaced by a softness that couldn't be imitated.

“People don’t forget,” Sombra told him, gently kissing the top of his head. “And some of ‘em don’t know how to mind their own business, like Ben Miller.”

Gabriel looked down and squeezed his eyes shut at the kiss. His hand touched Sombra's wrist and the strokes came to a gradual stop. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything and those minutes felt like hours to Angela and Sombra. They watched him carefully as he unraveled Sombra's fingers from his hair and held her hands in his own.

“Why do people think omnics are bad or Tito is scary?”

He shook his head and frowned. 

“Tito is the nicest person ever. He's funny and he's always makin' jokes with us and he's.."

Sombra held his trembling hands and lifted them up to her lips, kissing his knuckles. 

“I know, sobrino,” she whispered, her voice tight and soft. "I know."

Angela wiped away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes and walked closer to them. Gabriel didn't look up until she was seated on the bed and placed a hand on his lower back. Her heart clenched at the sight of brown eyes filled with confusion and pain. His lower lip trembling, not from the pain of his physical wounds, but the ones left on his heart.

"I want to know," Gabriel said, straightening up as much as he could. "As much as possible."

"Gabriel," Angela began. "This... isn't a very happy story."

Sombra shook her head. "Kid didn't ask for a happy story, angel." Her shoulders rose as she took in a deep breath then fell once she exhaled. "He asked for the truth, right cariño?"

"Right."

Angela looked away and bit the inside of her cheek. This was the part of her job that she hated the most. Or perhaps it was the part of living in this world that she hated. When a child's innocence was lost to their curiosity and the revelation that the world wasn't as bright as it seemed dawned in their eyes.

"You know about First Omnic Crisis, right?"

“Kind of,” Gabriel replied with a slight tilt of the head.

Angela took in a deep breath and turned to him. “How much do you know?”

Gabriel looked down at his hands and lifted his fingers, counting down with each fact.

“Omnics were made by humans, and eventually they got super smart… and they attacked people.”

Sombra and Angela shared a look over his head; that was the basics that they taught every child. Or at least that's what rewritten history tried to teach them. It was much more complicated and they couldn't allow him to walk around with a misconception of what truly occurred.

Angela sighed, touching Gabriel's shoulder and he looked up at her.

“Omnics wanted to be treated fairly by humans when they realized that they were being taken advantage of. However, humanity saw them as machines and believed they should remain that way.”

Gabriel's eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head.

“But omnics have hearts and feelings too, right?”

A slow smile formed on Angela's lips. Good, it was good that he felt that way. Bastion, Orisa, Athena, Zenyatta, and even Genji were considered outsiders to most humans. But they lived alongside the children and were parts of their daily lives.

“I’m glad you see it that way. Omnics do have feelings, and instead of hearts, they have processors.”

The smile faded and Angela looked away, shaking her head.

“Humans couldn’t look past their appearance. Because they were made of metal and wires, people believed they couldn’t truly feel in the same way we could.”

She remembered bittersweetly when Torbjorn arrived with Bastion. The way he used to call him a bucket of bolts and even berated Zenyatta. Now, thoughtless words like that were a thing of the past but the memory would always stay. Even though he rectified his wrong by interacting with them and apologizing to them for his words, it showed that omnics and humans still had a ways to go.

“They can’t cry like we do, love like we do or laugh like we do, so they can’t be human or treated like we are.”

“That’s stupid," Gabriel interjected. “Uncle Zenyatta laughs at Uncle Genji’s jokes and he smiles when Uncle Lucio plays him songs, and he’s always patient and nice. They even had Kai together. Why would someone have a baby if they didn't love each other?"

Gabriel was practically huffing and puffing by the end of it. His hands clenched into fists, teeth seething and glaring at nothing in particular. Angela felt a twist in her gut. He was the spitting image of Jesse when he was angry and somehow that made her feel awful. Part of her wanted to stop this while they were ahead. End the story on a good note, hope that Gabriel wouldn't ask any more questions.

Yet Sombra forged ahead and patted Gabriel's head, unphased by his outburst.

“Simmer down, shortstack. We know,” she reassured him. "But that's just how people thought."

The bandaids on his knuckles were peeling off and Angela gently held his hand to smooth them back down. Her gentle strokes seemed to quell his anger as his shoulders fell, the crease in his forehead alleviating.

“Omnics fought for their right to exist but they were corrupted by a being called “God Program”.”

Angela went rigid and Gabriel quickly looked up at Sombra.

“The God Program turned omnic protests into hostile endeavors, and many people were killed, both omnic and human.”

Sombra took in a deep breath then exhaled, her eyes narrowing.

“So humanity’s views on omnics were eradication.”

“Eradication,” Gabriel repeated. "What does that mean?"

Angela sighed, “Destruction of all omnics.”

“But it wasn’t their fault!”

Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked between them in quick alterations. Angela tried to put on her best smile but it faltered at his look of indignation.

“The God Program made them do it, they didn’t want to.”

She wanted to agree with him. Tell him that she knew what he meant. But there was a time where she even resented omnics and the words died on her lips.

“After the First Crisis," Angela said. "Tensions between omnics and humans worsened. But there were people like your uncle Mondatta that stood up for equal rights.”

“And because of how the world is," Sombra added, bitterness thick in her tone. "People like him were silenced.”

If looks could kill, the glare Angela shot in Sombra's direction would have resulted in an instant death. They both knew who was responsbile for the death of Mondatta and for that particular tidbit to slip out in conversation, it would only open a can of worms that none of them were ready to deal with. Thankfully, the comment seemed to fly over Gabriel's head and Sombra continued on as if she didn't even register Angela's look.

And of course she didn't. Her attention was firmly set on gauging Gabriel's reactions for any sign of panic or discomfort. Reluctantly, Angela could only agree with her course of action. He didn't seem to be panicking on the outside but he kept his gaze trained on whomever was speaking. A little twitch to the corner of his mouth from time to time and when the conversation grew heavy, he looked down or away.

Angela sighed and hoped that wherever Jesse and Hanzo were that they'd forgive her for this.

“Talon and Overwatch were fighting on different sides of this war. When the world was healing from the First Crisis, Talon sought to create another one.”

Gabriel faltered, hesitantly looking up at Sombra.

“You too?”

Sombra sighed.

“Yes," she said. "To be honest, I just wanted to reveal the truth to everyone.”

Her hand cupped Gabriel's cheek, thumb brushing over freckled skin.

“Make them see the error of their ways, take away the shadows, and show them the way to the light.”

Angela heard the waver in her voice but the stroking motions didn't stop and she didn't look in her direction. Her voice sounded farther away, almost hollow.

“But I couldn’t do it on my own," Sombra admitted. "So I asked your dad for help.”

Gabriel leaned forward, looking up at her in awe. "My dad?"

"Mhm," Sombra made a hat tipping motion. “It turns out that the leaders of our world were hiding a lot more than they let on and the people took control after they found out.”

Gabriel frowned. “What were they hiding?”

Angela cleared her throat when Sombra opened her mouth to answer. The hacker looked at her and they shared a conversation without words over his head. Eventually, Sombra relented and Angela touched Gabriel's shoulder to shift his attention to her.

“Gabriel,” she said softly. “We fight for what is right in our own way and there are a lot of people in the world who won’t like it.”

He smiled a little and nodded, squeezing fistfuls of his shirt in his hands. Angela smiled softly, patting his head.

“But do you know what you say to them?"

Gabriel looked up at her and shook his head.

“Heroes never give up and heroes never die.” she said. "And you are a hero."

Gabriel grinned, folding his arms across his chest and Angela couldn't help but smile back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sombra was smiling as well.

“Where there is injustice, you will make it right,” Angela said.

“Because justice won’t dispense itself,” Gabriel replied with a grin that reminded her far too much of Jesse McCree.

Pursing her lips together, Angela raised her hand to wipe a tear away as discretely as possible. Then she pressed a kiss to his non-injured cheek, smiling as he giggled.

“That’s right.”


	16. Cupid's Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo wake up to a message from Cupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was younger, I wrote letters to my grandparents every Valentines' Day. I imagine that the kids would do that for their family as well. 
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic or anything, feel free to send an ask to my tumblr.

When Hanzo woke up that morning, he expected to see his husband sleeping peacefully next to him. Though an arrow with a suction cup attached to his forehead wasn’t exactly part of that scenario. A note was tied around the shaft and Hanzo carefully undid it, trying not to disturb Jesse’s slumber. The raucous snoring coming from the cowboy was enough to deafen an entire theatre but it did little to disrupt Hanzo’s reading.

The note had childish handwriting on it and he knew that sort of script anywhere. Gabriel’s handwriting with it’s quick loops and close letters filled line after line, stopping at the bottom with a drawing.

Hanzo’s eyes widened and he reached over to shake Jesse’s shoulders “Anata,” he called. “Jesse, wake up.”

His husband burst into action, arm flinging out to grab Peacekeeper from underneath his pillow and point it at an invisible enemy. Jesse’s body was silhouetted in a golden aura, his eyes glinting red until it registered that there was no threat. Just his husband staring at him patiently with a hint of amusement and an empty room.

“Surely if there was someone within our quarters, I would have dealt with them,” Hanzo patiently explained, failing to hide his smirk.

Jesse rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, pausing when he registered the arrow stuck to his forehead.

“What in tarnation,” he muttered, pulling it free with a loud smack, rubbing the reddened skin. “Who the hell did this?”

Hanzo waved the note. “The same person who wrote this,” he replied, looking curiously at their room door. “But how did they manage to get in without us noticing?”

Jesse took the note and glanced it over. “You think this was a two man job?”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Hanzo shook his head, taking the arrow and twirling it around in his hand. “Shingen wouldn’t allow Gabriel to attempt a stealth mission on his own.”

In fact, he wouldn’t allow his little brother to dive into danger alone at all. His protectiveness as a big brother helped to keep Gabriel out of a multitude of situations. However, Hanzo was more worried about his skills being rusty if their children could sneak up on them.

“Might’ve been a four man job,” Jesse interjected, knocking him from his thoughts. “There’s only three people I know who can sneak without leaving a trace, and only two of them live here.”

The dragons writhed underneath Hanzo’s skin as if proud that they were acknowledged for their mischief. He rolled his eyes in response. Of course they would help the boys, those two were the dragons’ absolute favorite people in the world even potentially outranking Hanzo himself.

“Well, we should read it and see what the damage is.”

Jesse flicked on the bedside lamp and grabbed his reading glasses, slipping them on in one fluid motion. Or at least it would have been if he hadn’t poked himself in the eye before putting them on. Hanzo chuckled, kissing his husband’s cheek and extending his arm so Jesse could press himself close to his side.

Wrapping his arm around Jesse’s shoulders, Hanzo shifted so the gunslinger could rest his head against his chest.

“Comfy?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse shifted his legs a bit then tucked an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

“Yep.”

Hanzo looked the note over, slightly impressed with how much Gabriel had written.

_In a few days it’ll be Valentines and I wanted to tell you that I love you. It’s kind of hard for me to show how much I love you everyday because there’s not a lot of time. And Athena says Time is important and it shouldn’t be wasted. She also said something about time management. She helped me spell that word. Said it has something to do with keeping track of time. But I thought that’s what clocks are for._

“Athena,” Hanzo called out, shooting Jesse a half-hearted glare at his wheezing laughter.

“ **Yes, Agent Hanzo?** ”

“Thank you for telling Gabriel what time management is.”

“ **It is my pleasure, Agent Hanzo. Though he did have a sound argument.** ”

Hanzo shook his head, smiling exasperatedly in Jesse’s direction as he wiped away fake tears.

“I am sure he did,” Hanzo replied, looking down and continuing to read.

_Anyway, I wasn’t sure how to tell you. I still don’t know and I’m probably going on and on in loops and circles. But I do love you. Even when you scold me if I do something wrong or when you’re sad or when you’re gone. I love you even though I have to share you with everyone else in the world. I don’t feel lonely then either. I have Shingen and Kai and Mariam and Theo and Olivia to keep me company. And when you come back, or even when you’re far away, I’ll still love you._

_Because I have the best dads ever. And you’re the coolest and bestest heroes ever. I know you are. Dad is the strongest archer ever and he never loses his cool. He’s always 100% honest even if it hurts your feelings, And Papa is the best sharpshooter in the West (or at least that’s what he told me), nobody could ever beat him. He’s always smiling and he makes time for us even when Tito keeps him busy._

_You don’t argue like most parents. Well, you argue a little but it’s not like mad arguing. When you argue, you’re smiling and look happy. Not angry and mean. Uncle Genji said you guys arguing is a typical thing. Like you do it for fun. And sometimes I argue with Shingen for fun._

_He’s hard to win against but I’ll get it someday._

_You guys are the best together, saving the world and everything._

_Pa, do you remember when you told me the world was changing?_

_So when you come back, nothing will change. I’ll still mess up sometimes and you can scold me. And Papa will sing his songs and tell funny jokes or stories. Dad will play video games with us and help us dress up for pretend. And give us kisses goodnight or when we get hurt or when we’re sad._

_We’ll go on trips with Tito and Grampa. Granny will bake cookies and Opa will be loud as ever. Aunt Zarya and Mei will take us to see snow. Aunt Hana will demolish us at Starcraft. Uncle Lúcio will make awesome songs and Uncle Genji will show us how to climb stuff. Uncle Zenyatta and Kai will meditate like always and the Junkers might take us to blow stuff up._

_Uncle Winston will show us his inventions. Athena will tell us facts about them. Aunt Moira will show us her experiments and Aunt Angela will keep an eye on her. Tía Sombra will show us how to hack into stuff. Orisa And Efi will come around and we’ll have horseback rides (Shingen said she’s a centaur but that’s a horse, right?)_

_We’ll make portals with Aunt Satya, practice dancing with Aunt Amelie, and race Theo and Aunt Lena. But we might lose sometimes so Aunt Emily will be there to pick us up._

_Most of all, Shingen and I will get older and we’ll still love you._

_No matter how big I am, how old I am, I’ll always love you._

_So I’ll write you a letter every Valentines day from now until forever to tell you how much I love you._

There were smudges and erases on the paper. Small splotches where water had dried and Hanzo ran his thumb over them.  
“Gabe was crying,” Jesse said. “That kid of ours…”

His words trailed off but there was a waver in his voice and a break as he took in a shaky breath. Hanzo looked down at his husband and saw brown eyes glazed with tears. Jesse’s lips twitching, downturned, eyebrows knitted together and eyes shutting tight. A tear rolled down his cheek and before Hanzo could hug him tighter, Jesse slipped out of his grip and climbed out of bed.

“Where are you going?”

Jesse smiled broadly over his shoulder. “To hug our kids, what else?” He replied.

No more words were needed as both men got out of bed and went about their tasks; attaching their prosthetics and heading out to peer into their children’s room. Their beds were made and everything was in order but neither boy was in sight. Jesse and Hanzo shared a look of confusion before the tell-tale sound of a door swooping open turned their attention to their quarter’s entrance.

Staying in the shadows, they peered around to see who was coming in.

Gabriel was the first to run in. His hair pulled back in a ponytail, cheeks dusted with red from the cold, and a silly grin plastered on his face. He was dressed in a red, gold and white sweater that resembled Jesse’s serape. His brown pants and boots wet from the rain puddles. Slung across his back was an empty quiver, a crossbow in his right hand, the other holding Shingen’s.

Hanzo almost laughed as Shingen appeared around the corner, the picture of not wanting to be awake. His hair was down, falling in his face and didn’t look as if it had been brushed at all. Black pea coat buttoned up, blue pants and boots a darker shade. Gabriel was talking his ear off about something or another as he trudged inside, taking off his shoes and reminding his brother with a pointed look to do the same.

And as Gabriel sat down to take off his own shoes, Shingen’s head lifted and he looked around, spotting Jesse and Hanzo in the hall. Just like his fathers’ he had a way of knowing when someone was looking at him. But unlike Hanzo, he hadn’t completely mastered a poker face and his eyes widened by a fraction.

“Gabe,” he said. “We have company.”

Gabriel lifted his head then looked over his shoulder, staring for awhile.

“So, where did you two get off to?” Jesse asked.

Gabriel and Shingen looked at one another then back to their parents.

“We… were playing Cupid.”

Hanzo chuckled. That explained the arrows and the message then. Shaking his head, he shouldered past Jesse and went to draw both of them in a hug. Shingen stiffened up but soon melted into the embrace, patting Hanzo’s back. Gabriel wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging close. Their clothes were bitterly cold from the outside temperature but he wouldn’t let go of them for the world. Eventually, Jesse joined the embrace and they sat there in the walkway hugging one another.

“We love you too,” Jesse muttered.


	17. Ana and the Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana comes to wake up the kids after a killer sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request a fic, send me an ask on Tumblr.

Ana loved her family. It was made of an array of individuals who brought various shades and hues of color to her life. And for someone who lived in the bleakness of self-imposed exile for years, such a thing was a blessing. Her family was broken up in many ways and it took them a lot time to come back together. However, she wouldn’t have changed a thing because this was her definition of a perfect life.

Stepping over toys and making her way into the Shimada-McCree quarters, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder and amused glint in her eyes at the mess strewn about. Dishes were in the sink, toys in the living room, and the television was left on with a paused game. Snack wrappers were stuffed in a spilling trash can and piles of books were organized into a makeshift fort. Blankets, toy wooden swords, and a few band-aids were left on the couch alongside a group of sleeping children.

The door swooped shut behind Ana and she sighed, shaking her head and setting the duffle bag down. Her grandmother’s intuition (as Reinhardt called it) told her that leaving the kids on their own for a night would result in disaster. But from the content smile on their faces, and the state of the room, it seemed like they had a monumental amount of fun. Ana pulled off her poncho and hung it up next to one of Jesse’s many hats, tossing her braid over her shoulder and going to kneel down next to them.

Shingen was caught in the middle of the pile-up, with Mariam and Gabriel on either side of him, Kai lying comfortably on the left of Mariam. Ana smiled softly as she ran her fingers through Mariam’s thick black hair. The little girl scrunched her nose in response and turned over, dragging most of the blankets with her as she did. Shingen’s arm twitched and he tightened his hold on Gabriel who seemed completely dead to the world. Kai was the first one to open his eyes and blearily look up at Ana.

“Granny,” he mumbled. “Is that you?”

Ana chuckled, soft and low. “That it is, habibi.” Her fingers brushed through his spiky hair, and she was briefly in awe of how soft it was. More than likely a testament to Lucio’s skill with hair than Genji’s, especially considering that Zenyatta had no hair to speak of. Amused by her own joke, Ana shifted into a sitting position and hummed a soft lullaby.

“Is dad back?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid.”

Kai slowly nodded his head, struggling to keep his eyes open and failing as he drifted back into sleep. The other children continued to snooze and Ana was almost content with letting them sleep the morning away. However, one glance at her duffle bag reminded her of the morning’s tasks which had yet to be done. Rolling up her sleeves, she cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a deep breath.

“Time to get up!”

With varying degrees of shock, each child shot up out of their sleep or twisted around to look at her. Gabriel threw his hands in the air and subsequently knocked Shingen in the jaw making his teeth clack together.

“Ow!” Shingen held his jaw and curled up in a ball.

Gabriel winced, rubbing his older brother’s head. “Sorry, sorry..”

“The sky isn’t awake so I’m not awake,” Mariam grumbled, pushing herself deeper into the pile of blankets.

Kai crawled from underneath the blankets and stretched his arms up as far as they could go, standing on his tip toes. After a satisfied yawn, he bounced from one foot to the other. “C’mon guys, we gotta get up.”

“No thanks,” Mariam replied.

Shingen waved a hand dismissively, “Pass.”

Ana sat and watched the four of them as they tried to either get up or stay down for a little while longer. Once Gabriel finished apologizing to Shingen, he surveyed the room and stopped when his gaze fell on Ana. Eyes widened comically, he scrambled to his feet and flung himself into her arms.

“Granny!”

He didn’t knock her over and wasn’t very heavy to hold thanks to his small size. Though it also helped that he was cute with a large sunny smile, big brown eyes, and hair practically everywhere.

“Good morning, Gabriel.”

It should have been impossible for someone’s smile to get even brighter but somehow he achieved it. Gabriel kissed her cheek noisily then tucked his head against her shoulder. After that, it only took a matter of seconds for Mariam to rouse from sleep and join him in hugging Ana. Both children were rather small and fit easily on her lap but their ability to talk a mile a minute made it difficult for her to follow along. She caught bits and pieces of their “exciting” tales from last night; something to do with a dragon, three monkeys, and a game with high stakes.

I should probably ask their parents what they’ve been watching on television.

Looking up, she had to hold back laughter as Kai tried to drag Shingen up to his feet. Both boys were around the same size which should’ve made the task a lot easier. Alas, Shingen didn’t take kindly to being woken up and allowed gravity to weigh him down regardless of Kai’s insistence that he use his legs.

“Oh no, gravity is increasing on me,” Shingen said.

Kai grunted and tried to push him up further. “No, it’s not! You’re just not using your legs!”

“Yes it is, Kai, the same thing happened yesterday.”

Both boys went down in a heap with Shingen laying on Kai’s back, the latter having his face pressed against the floor. Mariam laughed and Gabriel nodded his head sagely. Ana figured he must’ve been on the other side of Shingen’s “gravity-increase” before.  
Shaking her head, she ushered both children off her lap and stood up.

“Alright, Shingen. It is time to get up.”

He slowly stood up with a “yes ma’am” and Kai scrambled to his feet, shaking his fist at him for “treachery most foul”. Though Ana doubted that Shingen heard him over the loud yawn he emitted after stretching. From there, she sat back and watched them.

Sunlight filtered through the open blinds silhouetting them in golden rays. Shingen and Kai play fought as they gathered up the blankets, folding them from either side. Gabriel cheered on his brother while Mariam cheered on Kai, sometimes throwing themselves into the folding blankets or running underneath them. Ana propped her arm up on her knee, hunched over and pressed her cheek against her open palm.

This was her family.

This was her future.

And though it took time and effort to get to where they were, she wouldn’t trade these children for anything in the world.

“Perhaps after we’re doing picking up in here,” Ana announced, trying to hide her amusement at the sudden attention of four sets of eyes. “We can go into town to pick up ingredients for dinner.”

Mariam and Gabriel’s running came to a halt. They turned to one another with twin looks of excitement and cheered, scrambling to pick up their toys and other objects strewn about. Ana didn’t know what to think about Mariam shoving band-aids back into a first aid kit. Nonetheless, the younger children were like tornadoes running from one corner of the room to the next. While the older children took to making sure they didn’t trip over themselves or smack into something. Gabriel was tugged back by his t-shirt one too many times after he almost collided into the couch or a wall, attempting to run past or through it.

That’s odd.

“Granny, what are we eating tonight?”

Ana tapped her chin and hummed thoughtfully. “I was thinking curry.”

“Curry?!”

If it wasn’t for her years on the battlefield and being in a relationship with Reinhardt, she might have jumped as they all yelled at once. Gabriel grabbed Shingen by his t-shirt and shook him back and forth.

“We’re eating curry!” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Shingen pried his hands off, “Get off me!”

“Curry!” Kai leapt onto Shingen’s back, prompting Gabriel to cling to his front.

If it wasn’t for Shingen’s balance, he might have fallen over but instead just looked like a very tired and resigned climbing post. Mariam giggled behind her hands and went to save him by poking both Gabriel and Kai in the sides. Both boys leapt a foot away from Shingen and he seemed pleased, ruffling Mariam’s hair afterwards.

Ana shook her head, slowly standing up and rolling her joints along with the cricks and cracks of age. Mariam went to help her when she was halfway up and Gabriel was hot on her heels, both staring at Ana worriedly.

“I’m fine,” she reassured them. “But would one of you be a dear and bring my bag over here?”

Shingen nodded, passing the blanket over to Kai and going to pick up the bag. He slung it over his shoulder, turning around with a confused expression at the burst of applause behind him.

“You’ve gotten stronger, haven’t you?” Ana asked, taking the bag from him once he was close enough.

Shingen’s cheeks colored with pink and he bowed his head, grumbling. Gabriel making muscle flexing motions behind his brother while Mariam clung to his arm, laughing. Ana shook her head, leaving them to their bickering and playing as she pulled out several outfits and a few hair supplies.

“Gabriel, do you want to wear your hair up or down today?” She called over her shoulder.

“Down please!” Gabriel replied.

“Shingen?” She called.

“Up please!” Shingen replied.

“Kai? Mariam?”

“Up,” said Kai.

“Down,” said Mariam.

Ana nodded and stood up, handing Gabriel and Mariam their clothes. “You two go take a shower, okay?” Both children lit up like the sun and took their clothes, close to running off to the shower faster than a hyper train. “Wait one second,” she called, making them stop in their tracks. “What’s the rule?”

Mariam shifted her clothes carefully to one arm and stood tall, her head up and shoulders back in a rather small imitation of Fareeha.

“No playing around because it’s wet and we might fall.”

Gabriel mimicked her but he folded his arms across his chest, making a serious expression that reminded her of his grandpa Gabriel.

“Keep a towel close by and don’t drop water everywhere, if you do, clean it up.”

Ana raised a brow at both of them.

“If you need help, call for grandma Ana!”

She smiled and nodded. “Now off you go,” Ana said and watched them as they disappeared into the bathroom. “I’m taking it that you two already washed?”

Kai and Shingen were halfway through cleaning the rest of the house when they looked up at her. It was strange how two boys who looked so much like Hanzo and Genji could be complete angels.

“Yes,” Kai said.

“Yes ma’am,” Shingen replied, nudging Kai.

“Oh, right. Yes ma’am,” Kai rubbed his side and stuck his tongue out at Shingen. The older boy stuck his tongue out at him and they glared at one another with the ferocity of dragons. At that moment, Ana thought it was wise to put herself between the two. Squealing came from the bathroom and she narrowed her eyes.

“You two better not be playing in there!”

The squealing came to a stop and two voices called out apologies. Ana smiled exasperatedly, shaking her head and leading both Kai and Shingen to the couch. Kai picked up the brushes, combs and hair bands while Shingen sat down between Ana’s legs, his back facing her.

“Thank you, habibi,” she said when Kai put the items down on the couch.

He sat across from Shingen and the two engaged in a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Though every time one or the other won, they’d flick each other on the forehead. After the twentieth flick and a growing red bruise on Kai’s forehead, Ana stopped the game.

“So what did you two do last night?”

Shingen looked back and thought about it, “We practiced sword fighting and Mariam patched us up. And we played—-“

“Wait, what do you mean… Mariam patched you up?”

Kai shrugged. “If we got hit pretty hard, we yelled ‘I need healing’ and she would heal us up. But we didn’t really get hard. It just made her smile to help us.”

Ana stared blankly. That had to be one of the cutest things she ever heard. Shingen nodded along. “I even let Kai beat me so Gabriel could ‘defend my honor’.”

“What do you mean you let me beat you?”

Kai glowered at Shingen, poking him in the chest.

“I beat your fair and square!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

Ana shook her head and finished putting Shingen’s hair in a high ponytail. By the time she was done, he was nose o nose with Kai debating who really won. That above all else reminded her how close they were to Genji and Hanzo. Especially when Shingen stood up and turned around to look at her, the gold scarf moving with every turn of his head.

“Feels good?” She asked.

Shingen brushed his fingers along his hairline, momentarily forgetting the argument with Kai.

“Yep,” he replied and moved to sit beside her as Kai sat between her legs.

“So what else did you do?”

Shingen kicked his legs back and forth. “Played Battlefield With Uncle Rat and Uncle Hog,” he said. “We built forts out of books and completely demolished Uncle Rat And his team.”

Ana hummed. Junkrat and Roadhog being around did make sense. The two of them were stellar with the children aside from the occasional explosion or two. It also explained the forts and the smell of barbecue.

“I’ll take it they fed you as well,” Ana asked.

Both boys winced. “Something like that,” Kai muttered. “We might of had an incident with the smoke alarm.”

Yes, that made a lot of sense.

“We’re done!”

Ana tilted her head back and saw two children running in with fluffy white towels wrapped around them. They were soaking from head to toe, damp curly hair plastered to their foreheads and infectious grins on their faces. Their clothes were nowhere in sight and Ana almost asked before remembering.

She asked them to bathe. Not put on their clothes.

“Mariam! Gabriel!”

Both kids laughed, running down the hall and Ana finished with Kai’s headband letting him get up. She brushed the hair off her pants and called out to them.

“You better run, Granny is going to get you!”


	18. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji has a moment of reflection.

It wasn’t often that Genji talked during meditation sessions. His time with Zenyatta gave him a newfound appreciation for silence and patience. Though he sometimes found himself falling into old habits when impatience overtook wisdom and foolish mistakes were made. Fatherhood did little to stop him from making those mistakes but it did make him mindful of the example he set for his son.

Kai was, is, and always would be his pride and joy. The joys of being his father made him realize just how much his own father, Sojiro, cared for him and Hanzo. Every experience was new and Genji was always one step behind him. Zenyatta told him that he had to let Kai make his own mistakes and Lúcio reminded him that they raised a good kid.

But he was reluctant to let loose his hand. Wishing that Kai remained a little boy for just a bit longer.

“Dad!”

Genji opened one eye, looking up as Kai ran over with a bright smile. He could hear the distant thumping of Lucio’s stereos and Zenyatta’s mechanical whirring beside him. Figuring that the youth was talking to him, Genji perked up and smiled.

“Ye—“

His sentence was cut short as Kai crawled onto his lap, taking a seat and smiling. Well, that was to be expected. His son was every bit as affectionate as he was in his youth. Combined with Lucio’s sunny personality and Zenyatta’s calming aura, it was nearly impossible to say no.

“You know there is an open space anywhere else?”

Genji gestured to the empty living room area around himself and Zenyatta.

“Yeah, but this is the best seat in the house.”

Genji smirked and poked his sides, making him laugh and lean away from his poking fingers. At least he tried to be rational although it wasn’t much of a hindrance. Kai wasn’t very heavy and he did supply a physical reminder of how far Genji came on his quest for inner peace. Besides, poking and tickling his sides made him laugh and wiggle around which was a lot more fun than complete silence and reflection. Zenyatta chuckled, a synthetic chime accompanying the sound as he ruffled Kai’s hair.

“Your dad and I are meditating, little one, perhaps we can move outside so you have better places to sit?”

Kai nodded, practically vaulting onto his feet, spinning around with a grin. “That’s an awesome idea, papa!” He reached out to grab Genji’s hand, tugging it. “C’mon dad, get up!”

Genji tilted his head to look at Zenyatta. “He wasn’t a bother,” he told him.

“I know,” Zenyatta replied. “But I have a feeling he wanted to go outside anyway. Call it.. father’s intuition.”

Genji smiled behind his mask. There was something soft and sweet in Zenyatta’s tone whenever he referred to Kai. Omnic and human relationships were still rocky and highly controversial in social politics. And having children in a polyamorous relationship between an omnic, cyborg and human was frowned upon to say the least. When Kai was born, Zenyatta held him carefully. He was always cautious and gentle, attentive to his needs when Lúcio and Genji were too tired.

Though speaking of Lúcio, he took to fatherhood fairly well. Played songs for Kai while he was still in the incubator, and composed some of his own. Kept him active and moving, listened to him even when what he was saying didn’t make much sense to adult ears.

Genji couldn’t put into words how lucky he was.

“Hey Genji, you comin?”

He looked up, seeing Kai holding Lucio’s hand as they stood by the door. Zenyatta hovered nearby, fixing Kai’s headband then patting his head. Kai looked back at him and smiled.

Genji nodded, standing up. “..I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do and want to support me, why not buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/skelebones)?
> 
> If you guys want to talk to me, share your headcanons about what's going to happen next, or send me a few comments, or **know the status of my fics** or something (because you don't want to over Ao3) send it to my tumblr **@officialbonesblog** . Anons are welcome, please abide by the golden rule.
> 
> Do unto others as you wish for them to do to you.
> 
> Send kudos and comments, keep this ol' writer going.


End file.
